Vincent's Daughter
by Crisis Cherubium
Summary: Chapter 14! Jenova gets resurrected/posses Vincent's daughter. What woud the Avalanche do now? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1 The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FFVII characters, items, materia, places, etc, they belong to square soft, but I do own Crisis, Nozomi, and Akuma Kitsune, my brother owns Michael, and my friend owns Xellis. We also own Leno, Rena, Crude, and Tsung. I don't care what anyone says about me putting my original characters or brother and friend's original characters; I am doing this for my own amusement. Have fun and enjoy! If you send any bad review about the original characters, I will hunt you down. Michael will kill you with a shrubbery and tell you your feet smell like an ass during summer...  
  
Chapter 1: the Letter  
  
It was after Meteor and the Avalanche plus Aeris, Zax, and Sephiroth had fixed up the ShinRa Mansion and made a home there. It is a peaceful morning and Crisis was in the backyard hanging a piece of laundry on a pole. Michael, as a small chocobo hung upside down looking at Crisis "Wark?" he asked she sighed and said "Almost done." turns to 11 different poles with different clothes "11 loads of laundry for 11 people." she bends down to pick up another piece of laundry "At least I'm almost done with Vincent's laundry."  
  
Crisis noticed something on Vincent's black boxer, as she stretched it out she saw the Batman sign on it! She stared at it in disbelief with a smile on her face //Who wears boxers like this one? // she thought to herself. As she was hanging the particular pair of Batman briefs "I just have to wonder." she started "Which side does it go on? The front or the back?" She picked up the stacked baskets and said "I'm finally done."  
  
Former ExSOLDIER Cloud Strife, walked up to the gate "Mail's here." he said. "I'll get it!!" Red XIII replied bounding ahead of Cloud. Cloud stopped abruptly to the screams of the mailman "AUGGH! RABID DOG!! GET IT OFF ME!!" Cloud made it to see the mailman running for his life as it rained letters and magazines. He put his hand to his face and said "Red. you don't attack the mailman." Red looked up at him and replied "I couldn't help it."  
  
"Are these our mail?" Cloud asks Red as they both picked the mail up. "I believe so." Red answered. As they walked back to the mansion, Cloud sorted through the letters "Junk mail, junk mail, chain letter, a magazine for Aeris, bills, bills." "And more bills." Red finished. Cloud continued walking and Red XIII stopped "I better give Aeris her magazine."  
  
Red XIII stared down at one letter addressed Vincent Valentine. //Vincent rarely gets letters.// Red thought to himself. He looked right then left and held the letter up to the sun trying to read through the envelope. Crisis walked up to him and snatched the letter out of his paws "Hey! I got that first! Go read someone else's letter!" Red XIII exclaimed "Vincent Valentine. you know that you shouldn't read other peoples letters Red, because it's bad and you might get hurt for doing so." she said "Well, can I have it back?" he asked "Nope, I'm gonna go give it to Vincent." She answered and walked into the mansion. Red stared and said "I wasn't doing anything."  
  
Once inside the mansion, you can see how much has changed. All the monsters that hunted it had been run out or kicked out of the mansion and everyone had fixed and cleaned the whole thing from ceiling to floor. The mansion had even been renovated so everyone could have a room to sleep in except Vincent still sleeps in the coffin in the basement while Xellis and Sephiroth took the library. Crisis put the laundry baskets down by the door and shouted "The laundry is out drying now! No one better go near them and dirty any ONE of the laundry or else the one who does will die horribly and their blood drained for. gruesome usage." she walked upstairs, to her room, open the secret doorway, and walked down to the basement. The basement hasn't changed at all.  
  
As Crisis was halfway through the tunnel, Michael the chocobo walked by, she stared after him with a sweat drop "Ok." she said and went through the first door. She stopped halfway in for Xellis was in there, chanting, and trying to raise the 'five' fallen Turks and spraying chicken blood, which is actually corn syrup with red food coloring, around the room. She made chanting noises for a second before beginning her own summoning spell. "Heavens hear my request!" She stopped abruptly looking thoughtful. "Maybe I should be asking downward. Alright! Hell! Hear my request! Open the gates of hell for your ruler! Ra-ra! Ri-ri! Send those five dumb-ass TURKS back to me!" Sephiroth growled something under his breath. "Five? Which five TURKS would those be?" Xellis smacked him upside his thick head (the one on his shoulders). "Leno, Crude, Rena, Tsung, & Vincent!" Xellis said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole universe. "GODDAMMIT, I'M STILL ALIVE!!!" Vincent, very alive & very pissed, yelled from within his coffin. "No you're not. You're in a coffin." Xellis replied slowly, so he would understand her & her seemingly 'superior' intelligence. "Then how the fuck can you hear my voice?!" Vincent retorted. "I'm insane! I hear voices all the time!" She answered him right back, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Right." Crisis said and walked up to Vincent's coffin, she knocked on it "Sorry to bother you Vincent, but there is a letter for you." She said. After a few second of silence she repeated herself getting agitated "There's a letter for you Vincent. are you going to get out of your coffin.?" "I would if ONLY Xellis would go away!" He answered.  
  
Crisis turned to Xellis "Will you please stop trying to bring those four back from the dead. although I like killing. I don't want to kill creatures and people to feed four more undead people." she said. Xellis turned to her and "I'm not leaving until all five TURKS are standing in front of me!" "Oh, for the love of black haired TURKS who looks sexy and red!" Crisis exclaimed.  
  
"But I don't love black haired TURKS who looks sexy and red. I love silver haired generals who look sexy nude! " Xellis said.  
  
Crisis shook her head with her hands over her ears "I did not need to hear that about Vincent's son! GET THE FUCK OUT SO I CAN TALK TO VINCENT AND GIVE HIM HIS DAMNED LETTER! YOU COULD BRING LENO, CRUDE, RENA, AND TSUNG BACK LATER!" Crisis shouted.  
  
Xellis sniffed and stated to cry "You're mean! I've been waiting for ten years and you now you're telling me to wait more?!" and a torrent of tears came flying nearly straight out of her eyes. Crisis stared "..." all the while this happen, Sephiroth sat down on the floor and started polishing his masamune. "This will take a minute or two Xell. once it is done THAN you can get back to raising the TURKS." "Ok." Xellis sniffed again and wiped her eyes. "I swear. she maybe older than me. but I'm the one who acts like the oldest and mature." she muttered.  
  
Crisis turned back to Vincent. She pushed the lid off and stared down at Vincent "You have a letter." She told him. He looked up at her "From who?" he asked "There is no return address." She answered she handed the letter to him as he sat up and he used one of his claws to open it.  
  
After a few minutes of reading the letter, Crisis asked "What does it say?" "This might interest you Mr. Valentine, but there is an underwater laboratory off to the east of the Round Island that I want you to see. Get a submarine and go there, there is something interesting there that might surprise you." He read.  
  
"Does it say who it is from?" "No." "Are you going to this underwater lab?" "If I am going. I will to have to ask Cloud if I could borrow the sub." "Well, if you're going, I am too." "Me too!" Xellis exclaimed and turned to Sephiroth "I'll let you play with my goodies if you go." He stood up "I'll go too." Vincent and Crisis just stared. After asking Cloud if he could borrow the sub, Cloud agrees to let him use it, but on the condition that he comes along because he's worried that it might a trap. Crisis and Xellis both turned to Michael "You're coming as well." They both said and Michael froze up and fell stiff like a board.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What would these six find in the underwater lab? Read the next chapter to find out! Same Bat time! Same Bat channel!"  
  
"Michael!" Crisis whacked Michael upside his head with a paper fan "That is not a good way to end a fic! And you can't steal that! It's been copyrighted!" "How 'bout this?! Next time on Crocodile Hunter!" Michael said in an Australian accent "Learn how to shove your thumb up something's butt hole!" "MICHAEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!" "Good day!" and Michael ran away.  
  
The screen flashes to black & huge red Katakana appear on the screen. Then the announcer's voice begins to explain the preview. "Next time, on 'Gundam Gay', Wufei returns to his boyfriend, Treize's house to find him in the arms of Milliardo." The screen shows a very handsome young Chinese man with black hair coming through a door, smiling & he's in the middle of announcing he's home when he stops. The next second he's looking heartbroken, while two other very handsome men, one with swept back ginger colored hair & the other with long white blond hair, look at him with shocked & slightly fearful expressions. "Will this finally be the end of their relationship?" A huge red question mark appears over the frozen scene. "Duo & Heero continue their affair but Relena is beginning to suspect something's up." Two young men, one with a braid of chestnut colored hair & the other with an unruly head of dark brown hair, are locked in a passionate kiss in a private office. Then a woman in another office is looking angry & displeased. "Will she break them up through her tricks or will she leave Heero once & for all?" Another question mark appears over Relena's face. "And, Trowa has finally discovered his feelings for Quatre." A young man with a uni-bang of light brown hair was shown looking longingly at a youth with short platinum blond hair. "But what will he do about it? Find out next time on. 'Gundam Gay'!" A final question mark is shown over the scene before it fades to black again & the show's name is shown again in Katakana.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 The Underwater Lab

Hi! And welcome to my second chapter! I know you're all wondering when this fic will get to Vincent's mysterious daughter... soon! I promise! ^^; and I know that you're also wondering who sent to the letter to Vincent... you all find out in about... *counts on fingers* 6 or 7 chapters later, don't kill me! Read on!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2 the Underwater Lab  
  
"If you don't stop saying 'Water bad' over and over again, I swear I'm going to take this rope, tie you up with it, and squeeze the air out of you!." Crisis threaten. "You really shouldn't do that! He's your brother!" Cloud exclaimed.  
  
"It's an empty threat Cloud! I won't really do it to him." Crisis growled. It has been an hour since Cloud, Vincent, Sephiroth, Crisis, Xellis, and Michael descended into the ocean with the sub they got from Junon. And the whole time Michael hid under a seat repeating the same phase over and over again "I think we should get him a bubble to keep the water away from him." Xellis said grinning. "Count on a brother to be hydrophobic..." Crisis muttered and tried to kick him, but Michael bit her leg "Ow! Why you little... AQUALUNG!!" she shouted. Michael screams and bounces around in the sub and went back to the same place he hid. Cloud turns a little green and said "I think... I'm going to be sick!" he takes out an emergency barf bay out of no where and empties his stomach into it. Xellis started spraying the sub with an air freshener.  
  
Vincent read the letter over again trying to figure out who went it to him. His first thought was Hojo, but why would that psychotic scientist send him a letter to some underwater lab? His second thought was Lucrecia, but why send a letter now instead giving him it to him when he, Cloud, and the others went to her cave? "What are you thinking about?" Crisis asked him "Just wondering who sent this letter..." he answered "What about you?" "I wonder what's in this lab that is so important that someone send you and only you the letter instead of Cloud or Rufus... and what to make for dinner..." she said.  
  
Two hours later they found the lab. "That thing is huge!" Crisis exclaimed "Look! Look! It's the big blue thing that kills you very easily! And is only in the American version of this game- I mean! This isn't a game, it's real life! And I never used cheat codes when I did play, I mean hypothetically speaking because this isn't a game. Hehehe." Xellis said, while waving her arms around in discouraging manner and everyone just stared at her "How do we open it?" Sephiroth asked "Dunno..... is there anything in that letter that says how to get in Vince?" Cloud asked. Xellis grinned & took out a detonator that looked almost exactly like one of the Gundam Wing self detonation switches (but due to copyright infringements it's not the same but looks almost exactly like it ^.~). "Mission. Accepted." She said in monotone while everyone else, save Michael who was still cowering under a chair, yelled & tried to stop her before she hit the button on the top. But Xellis, being the master of overkill, wouldn't relent & she hit the switch anyway, giggling happily. until the tell tale sign of a car's alarm system turning off beeped throughout the sub. (Sorry, personal joke.) "Damn, wrong one," she muttered, tossing that switch aside & pulling another out of her pocket. "Mission- Aw, fuck it!" She hit the button on the new switch & an explosion rocked the sub with a shockwave. "Heheheh! There's your God damned door!" She pointed at the huge hole in the underwater laboratory looking somewhat pleased with herself.  
  
Crisis smacked her over head with a lead pipe. "YOU IDIOT!!! YOU JUST FLOODED THE WHOLE COMPLEX!!!" She yelled at the now nearly unconscious & swirly eyed girl on the floor. She faintly heard Xellis mutter in reply, "Don't they have airlocks?" "YOU PROBABLY DESTROYED THEM ALL WITH YOUR EXPLOSIVES, YOU PSYCHO!!!" Crisis screamed, her foot now positioned on the back of Xel's head, pressing the other's face into the floor. Sephiroth coughed delicately. "You calling Xellis a psycho. isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?" He asked snidely. The light green haired berserking girl turned a glare on him. "Don't make me come after you, too, step-son!" She said the last part through gritted teeth. Cloud coughed, trying so hard not to laugh, Michael was still hiding, and Vincent hid a small smile.  
  
After calming Crisis down, they went inside and luckily enough, the airlocks hasn't been destroyed and the place wasn't flooded to badly. "This place isn't too bad... at least Xellis didn't flood the place." Cloud said "Or blow it up..." Crisis muttered. Cloud looked left than right, "It looks like it's been abandon..." Xellis went over to one of the computers "I don't think so Cloud-boy, if it was than there would be layers of dust..." Crisis said swiping at one of the walls, with a little dust on her fingers "And the computers wouldn't be working to well." Xellis replied.  
  
Everyone started walking, Michael got over the bad water and as they past a window, and Emerald Weapon was floating there. Michael just stared at it and put his mouth on the glass and puffed his cheeks. The Emerald Weapon charged and slammed into the window. Michael suddenly had an idea and drew an ad on the glass, "Free anal lovin' at Shinra Inc! Ask for Hojo (1-800-GAYASS)." The Emerald Weapon looked at the ad and then roared in rage and rushed in the direction of the Shinra building.  
  
Crisis whacked Michael with a paper fan, grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him away from the window "Stop pestering the fishes... and Hojo isn't around or at Midgar." As they left the widow a few merman were staring at the window and with cell phones out. After a while they reached a door with a sigh on it saying '0-1 Keep out!' "I wonder what's in here." "Punch in the number and find out." Cloud punched in some random numbers on the key pad. ACESS DENIED "Oh god, please don't tell me that this is going to be like the rocket and punching in the numbers to get the huge materia out..." Cloud said "If it was, then there would be a time sequence and this lab would probably explode or something." "Try again." ACESS DENIED "Once more Cloud." "Why me? Why don't you try it?" "... well, Xellis can use her explosives once more... but only enough to blow the door in and not to blow us up." Crisis said. Xellis began to tape C4 to the door and stopped when she reached 25 blocks. "THAT'S OVERKILL!" Crisis yelled "Look who's talking Miss Use-the-Knights-of-the-Round-on-the-kiss-me-frog. Cloud could've hit it on the head with his nail bat and it would've gone down with one swing!" "I was just testing it out dammit!" "Riiight! 13 guys to kill a little frog." Xellis rolls her eyes. Michael rolled by inside a toxic waste barrel. "Just get rid of at least 10 or 15 blocks." "Fine, I wasn't gonna do this just yet but now you leave me no choice." Xellis took 15 blocks & walked away. "I'll be back." She said in a creepy voice. As the others waited for her return & Crisis did her best not to give in to the urge to blow the door open herself, Emerald WEAPON went swimming frantically by one of the widows in the room but no one saw. Also, no one saw Xellis go shooting by after the frightened metal monstrosity with the help of an underwater Jet-propulsion device & a bag of C4 in hand. The WEAPON swum by again, faster & a lot more panicked than before because Xellis was closing in on it. Finally there was a small shockwave & aquamarine colored metal pieces flew past the widow, still with no one to witness it.  
  
"Where's Xellis?" Sephiroth asked as he came back from the bathroom. Just then, Xellis stumbles in looking quite happy "That WEAPON put up a fight! But it's gone now!" as Michael stares out the window, Emerald WEAPON's hand floated down past the window with its middle finger extended. Xellis unceremoniously blew the door open. "Ooh! Vending machines," exclaimed the explosives' owner. "I swear... I'm the one that acts more mature and older than my two sibs..." Crisis said shaking her head. Michael rolled into the room still in the barrel. "What's that?" Cloud asked pointing at something. They walked up to it and found that it was a stasis tube. A girl with long black hair was inside. "Holy shit!" Cloud exclaimed "What the fuck?!" Sephiroth said "Who is that?!" Crisis wondered and Vincent just stared wide eyed. "Cookie dough!" Michael exclaimed and Crisis stared at him. "Stop staring at me! This wig just makes me look prettier." Michael said while walking away (8 crazy nights, sorry my brother liked it)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone rings. Crisis picks up the phone "Hello?" "Is Vincent Valentine there?" someone asks "That depends... why?" "Because of this AD in the newspaper, 1-800-I-DON'T-SHOOT-BLANKS. I want so much to have a baby and have been trying for 10 years, but my husband shoots blanks." Crisis held the phone so hard and her hands were shaking so bad that she nearly tore the mouth piece off "I am sorry... but Mr. Valentine is soon going to be...incapable for the rest of his life..." Crisis told the lady slowly. She put the phone down hard "Who was that?" Vincent asked coming into the room and she slowly turned to look at him "... Is something wrong...?" he asked "A lady called for you...about... some AD in the newspaper... " she growled while glaring at him.  
  
The phone rings, Crisis turned to it glaring, and the phone exploded. "What do you have to say for yourself...?" Vincent gulped. Xellis comes in "Has anyone seen the newspaper?" she asked "Why?" Crisis asked "Because I might have made a mistake in an AD..." then her twin brother, Zax came in "Whoa! What happened to the phone?!" he asked and Crisis explained to him about the phone call "Oh, you mean the AD that Xellis put in the paper for Vincent?" Zax asked, Crisis turned to Xellis, and Xellis bolted.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 the Child in the Lab

Third chapter up! I know the ending of the second chapter sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else to type, please forgive me for the bad ending *bows* and for the Cloud fans, sorry for making him kinda like a... pansy, but one of my friends wanted me to make him a little... naive or something around there. O.k. so far we find a girl in a stasis tube thingie and everyone is surprise to see a girl with long black hair, like Vincent's hair... enough of the review thingie before I give away the plot of my whacked up fic. Read on!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 3 the Child in the Lab  
  
"Why is there a girl... that is naked... all alone in this lab?" Cloud asked and turning away "Why are you turning away for Cloud-boy? You already saw her naked... and I hope that you aren't still a virgin or anything, after being with Tifa for a year now." Crisis said. "I'm being a gentleman..." Cloud replied "..." Vincent said. "Poor girl." "She's 13." Crisis said and everyone stared at her "What?" "I say the girl is around...10... 12, 13 years old, the latest." Crisis answered "Let's get out of there!" Xellis exclaimed "Maybe that's what whoever sent you the letter wanted you to do Vincent." Cloud said.  
  
Before anyone could say a thing, Xellis jumped onto the top of the tube, unhooked all the tubes, took off the top, dived in, and pulled the girl out. "Um, Xellis... there's a keypad over there with an 'open' button that we could have just push..." Crisis said pointing to a keypad. "Be careful with her, Xellis!" "... Someone get her!" Xellis exclaimed. Sephiroth walked up and Xellis gently lowered the girl into his arms. Michael was staring out another window and surprisingly, Mr. Dolphin stared back, Michael had a can of Tuna, he pointed Mr. Dolphin, and than pointed at the can of Tuna. Mr. Dolphin swam away fast.  
  
"I don't think we should bring her home with nothing covering her... everyone would get the wrong idea..." Cloud said "Good idea... Vincent, take off your cloak/cape." Crisis told him and he looked at her "Why me?" "Please Vincent... for me?" Crisis begged and giving a puppy-dog face Vincent sighed and took his cloak off "I didn't know you were capable of doing that!" Cloud said with wide eyes. "I used the puppy-dog face on Yuffie's dad so I could get some sweets..." Crisis said looking away.  
  
Vincent wrapped the girl in his cloak and lifted her up "She's so pale..." Cloud said a little sad "And her hair style is almost like dad's..." Sephiroth muttered "How sweet Sephy, you might have a little sister..." Crisis said grinning smugly. Sephiroth thought about that and paled a little "Oh god..." he squeaked "Oh, Sephy is going to have to be a brother figure to her!" Xellis said and hugged him "But... we don't know if she is Vincent's daughter..." Cloud said "We know. We just like teasing the general dude." Crisis said "Let's go home." "Everyone is going to be so surprise when we come home with a 13 year old girl."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do I HAVE to do this?" Crisis asked "Yes." "Why?" "It's part of the fic, after every fic at least one or two commercial or Ad is put into it." "Oh, fine..." Crisis grumbles.  
  
Lights fall on Crisis, as she looks at a piece of paper. "Hello everyone... is someone bothering you? Is someone in your way of a promotion? Well here's the answer: Voodoo dolls!" lifts up a doll of Cid "Act now and I'll include pins, how-to-use-a-voodoo-doll instruction or if you want, you can an ATTACK DOLL. I bet you're all wondering 'how can a doll attack anyone or anything?' well, I'll show you! I need a volunteer..." no one moves or volunteers "I SAID I NEED A VOLUNTEER..." Crisis said and Reno gets thrown up there "Oh, thanks a lot you guys!" "If you do this for me... I'll treat you to drinks..." Crisis promised "Ok!" Reno said turning back to Crisis.  
  
She sighs "Ok... grab me from behind." "No fuckin' way! I'll be killed if your boyfriend finds out!" "He won't... Xellis... nailed a cross to his coffin and chained it shut... now do as I told you to do." Reno grabs her, Crisis starts chanting, and the FFVII characters dolls come to life and attacks Reno. He gets pummeled. Picked up, and carried away while he screams "Gotta love those dolls... order now for a voodoo doll or one of the attack dolls that you just saw carrying Reno away towards... a cliff..." the camera turns to see the Elena and Rude try to get Reno back "Better stop this..." Crisis chants again and the dolls drops lifeless.  
  
For the voodoo doll, send a picture of the person you want revenge on and a little piece of his or her belonging... if you can, blood is preferred." Crisis turns her attention to someone, her eye starts to twitch, and she makes a doll quickly, goes over to the guy grabs some of his hair, goes back and sews the hair into the doll. "Now I'm going to show you what happens when you 'accidentally' tear a doll up..." she rips the head off and the camera man turns to the guy on the ground without a head. "I don't usually use my dolls, if someone grabs me or say something to me... I attack them and for the women out there that has this problem, I can give you lesson on self defense. See ya!" Crisis holds up a peace sign and walks away.  
  
The cameras turns to Cid in a suit and a cigarette in his mouth, Crisis walks over to him, grabs the cigarette out of his mouth, throws it to the ground, stomps on it, walks out of the cameras view, she walks back, grabs his pack of cigarettes, and walks out again "What the fuck was that?! Why the hell did you take my smokes?!" he demanded "Shut up and do the damn commercial!" "Fuck you, first you put me in this monkey suit and then you take my smokes away! I want my smokes back dammit!"  
  
"The sooner you do this commercial the sooner you get them back!" Cid curses and starts reading "Aeris won't let Tifa have Cloud. So they are battling against each other and Cloud's the prize! Who will win? Find out! Tickets will be sold by Michael and Xellis. There! I'm done, now give me my fucking smokes back!" Cid's cigarettes get thrown over his head and he dives after them.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Nozomi

I am really sorry for that bad chapter 3, my friend was sick and I don't know how her character acts... and I can't really do humor to save my life... - -;;; also, I was getting writer's block due to the fact that beavers are building a dam in my brain... *starts laughing insanely* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! These beavers will never complete their mission, I shall blow them away! DEATH TO THE BEAVERS!! *laughs some more*  
  
Crisis, Michael, and Xellis stares at the authoress with sweat drops "... the authoress snapped..." Crisis said "At least we know where you got it from..." "WHAT?! I AM NOT THAT CRAZY!!!" Crisis chases after her brother and sister with her mace in hand. Well anyway here's chapter 4!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Chapter 4 Nozomi  
  
The first thing she felt was warmth and safety. She sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets. She felt someone brush some of her hair out of her eyes, she opened her eyes and someone blurry staring down at her, and she fell asleep again, but before she closed her eyes, the person that she saw had black hair and red eyes.  
  
She dreamt that was all she seemed to do, dream. Sometimes it was nice and peaceful, other times it was horrible and she seem to never get out of it. But this one was nice, she stood in a field of flowers over many kinds, she liked this dream better, it kept her safe from the same nightmare that haunted her. Before she could do anything the field and everything started to fade.  
  
She opened her eyes again and she blinked a few times trying to understand where she was, she sat up and scanned the room. She stared at her, than raised it to look at the shirt she was wearing. She picked at the over-sized white shirt, looked around again and decides that she isn't in the lab anymore. She pulled the blankets off and swung her legs to the side of the bed. She noticed a picture frame on the night stand, she took it, and stared at it curiously. She couldn't help, but smile at an older woman's expression and threatening someone, but the man in the picture got her attention, he had black hair and red eyes... like the man that she saw staring down at her. She put the picture frame back and shakily stood up. But she ended up falling back down on the bed.  
  
She stood up again, using the bed for support. She slowly walked, until she nearly lost her balance again and put her hands out to support herself. She looked at what her hands were on and looked at her reflection. She noticed that she had black hair and red eyes... like the unknown man. She heard voices leading out a door, she walks towards the door and headed towards the voices.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone were surprised when Cloud, Sephiroth, Crisis, Xellis, Michael, and Vincent brought a girl home, but they agreed they should put the girl in bed, since she was still asleep, and Tifa and Aeris made one of the males give up a shirt for her to wear. Now they all were discussing about her and her whereabouts. "I wonder who the mother is." Aeris said "We all might know who the father might be." Cid said staring at Vincent "Well, if HE'S the father... then Crisis might be the mother!" Yuffie said.  
  
Crisis snorted, "I'm sure as hell not the mother." "How can you-" "I might have been reborn, but that doesn't mean I don't have all my memories. I would remember if I got pregnant... if I WAS the girl's mother, I would of gone looking for her." Crisis explained "Well than... who could her mother be..." "It could be the same woman that gave birth to Sephiroth." Barret suggested "Well... Xellis and Vincent DO look the same... Maybe Xellis is Vincent's mother or grandmother." Yuffie said and Crisis paled and shuddered "God... if she IS his mother or grandmother than I would be committing jisatsu..." Crisis said.  
  
Vincent and Crisis shook their heads "We were there, we would have known if Lucrecia gave birth to a girl that looks almost like Vincent." "Well, maybe Hojo kept her hidden." "That idiot isn't stupid enough to do something like that." The phone rings and Yuffie turned on the speaker phone. "What the hell do you want?!" she shouted "Gawd Yuffie! Your mouth is still loud." Reeve said "What is it Reeve?" Aeris asked "You guys are never going to believe this! But the Emerald WEAPON came out of the sea and attacked the old ShinRa HQ a few hours ago! I would have called sooner but it knocked the phone lines down and a piece of the building crushed my PHS." "Oh... I can BELIEVE it... so THAT'S who you were pestering." Crisis said with Michael in a headlock.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked confuse "I found Michael writing on the window." "Writing what?" "'Free anal lovin' at Shinra Inc! Ask for Hojo (1-800-GAYASS).'" Michael answered with his trademark grin. Everyone stared at him, Xellis fell to the floor laughing her ass off, Crisis sighed, and Reeve coughed. "I hope Rufus wasn't in the building when that happened." Surprisingly enough, Rufus survived the blast from Diamond WEAPON because of the HUGE amount of hair gel he put in his, causing it to become a hard helmet for him.  
  
"No, he went out to get more hair gel." "Why?" Tifa asked "For some reason, he ran out of hair gel and the rest of his hair gel mysterious disappeared." Xellis had a flash back of her using Rufus's hair gel to make a giant paper Mache (I can't spell, sue me!) mog. After telling Reeve what happened and the girl, he hunged up and the others started talking again. "Are you positive that YOU'RE not the mother?" Tifa asked "YES GOD DAMMIT! I have never EVER had SEX with any men, EVER!" Crisis exclaimed turning crimson "Does that mean..." "That..." "You're still..." "A virgin...?" Cid squeaked and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth.  
  
Crisis slowly nodded. "HOLY FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!! A VIRGIN?! YOU?! STILL A FUCKING VIRGIN?! AS IN, HASN'T-HAD-YOUR-CHEERY- POPPED-VIRGIN?!?!?! " Cid demanded in disbelief "YES! OK?! IT'S NO BIG DEAL! I JUST COULDN'T IMAGINE LOSING IT WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GUYS!" Crisis screamed.  
  
"I'm surprise... I thought you'd have lost it to Vincent..." Tifa said and some nodded, Crisis blushed "I... would have... if only I gotten over my... weakness around men..." she muttered "I mean, I can't possibly be the only virgin here." She said pointing at the others and half of them looked away. Michael spoke up, "We-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l...Cid you did get drunk in high school and then you woke up in the janitor's closet with another GUY!" Everyone stared at him, "How-how d-did you know that?!" Michael waved his head around wildly and continued, "My front horn acts like an antenna, so I can hear your thoughts." Cid looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "I-I don't believe you!" "Alright then," Michael turned to Cloud, "When you were a boy, you walked in on Tifa while she was getting change and she bitch-slapped you into puberty." "Hey, that's personal Michael!" "Oh, there's much more, Red you humped Bugenhagen's leg when you were little and Aeris broke her mother's collection of breakables and blamed it on the dog." All of them were speechless after he had finished.  
  
"How about you Vinny? Are YOU still a virgin?" Cid asked nudging the older man. Vincent turned the same color of his cape, ".n-n-no I haven't yet lost my cherry." He said sheepishly. Cid laughed, "Hah, you aren't a man unlike me!" Michael walked up to Cid and nearly yelled out, "Hey, HE didn't lose his like you because YOU." Cid muffled Michael's mouth and tried to change the subject, "Anyway, we need a plan to." Michael ducked out of his hold, "If you do that again I'll tell them about the time Don Corneo tried to rape your ass in a drunken rage!" Once again all fell silent and looked at Michael, "It's true."  
  
"Let's get off this topic before we get so deep into it that we all start telling each other if we're virgins or not." Aeris said waving her hand. "Are you sure you're not the mother Crisis?" Red XIII asked and everyone could see the rage and anger in Crisis's eyes and how the markings under her eyes started to glow blood red. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST EXPLAIN MYSELF?! I. AM. NOT. THE. MOTHER!!!" Crisis exclaimed. "We get it, Crisis. You're not the mother. We're not saying that you're lying." Cloud said trying to calm her down "Once the psycho gets mad, there's no stopping her..." Xellis muttered.  
  
Before Crisis could blow anything up, one of the stairs creak and everyone turned their attention towards the stairs, and the girl was slowly descending while holding onto the rails with her dear life. She put her foot down, lost her footing, and fell off the last three steps. Since Vincent was closer to the stairs, he caught her. The girl looked up at him. "Nice catch Vinny." Cid said "Is she alright?" Tifa and Aeris asked and then glared at each other "She's fine..." Vincent said. The girl opened her mouth and uttered one question "Daddy?" everyone freaked out "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT! SHE JUST CALLED YOU DADDY!!" Cid screamed "We're not deaf Cid!" Yuffie screamed into his ear "Well, look at that, Sephy has a little sister, you're gonna be a big brother figure." Zax said patting the in disbelief general. "A little... sister...?" Sephiroth squeaked.  
  
"..." Vincent said staring down at his 'daughter' "Ok, I have to admit that that was creepy..." Crisis said. "I think it's sweet that she thinks that Vincent is her father." Aeris said "You would think ANYTHING is sweet... like Cloud thinking that he was Zax..." Tifa muttered. They glared at each other again and sparks came out of their eyes. The girl's stomach growled and everyone looked at her "... I guess I'll go make dinner..." Crisis said and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
An hour later, everyone watched as the girl scarffed her dinner down "She must have been hungry..." Cloud said "Being in that lab for god knows how long... I wouldn't blame her." Red XIII commented "She is rather skinny..." Aeris noted, "And bloody pale." Cid added. The girl nearly choked on something "Take it slow, kid." Zax said rubbing her back and Xellis handed her a glass of water, which she drained "You know, Vincent needs to give her a name... we can't always call her 'girl'." "Yeah, Vinny. What are you going to name your daughter?" Cid asked.  
  
Vincent turned to his daughter and asked "Do you have a name?" she shook head and replied "I don't have a name... no one gave me a name." Vincent thought about it for a minute and said "If I had a daughter, I was going to name her Nozomi, which means hope, dream or wish in Japanese..." "That is a pretty name..." Aeris sighed "Yes." Tifa agreed and Crisis nodded "No-zo-mi..." Nozomi repeated.  
  
The next day, Nozomi was still wearing the shirt and Tifa, Aeris, Xellis, and Crisis went out around noon. "Where did those four go?" Cid wondered again "They said they went out shopping and that they'll probably be back around four." Cloud said "Crisis?! Crisis went shopping?! The only thing I thought she'd go shopping for is more weapons for her collection."  
  
Around four o'clock all four of the females came home. Crisis staggered in "That is the LAST time I go WITH those two anywhere... it was hell in the clothing area. God, I thought I was being punished for whatever I did to get anyone mad." She walked over to Vincent and threw her arms around his waist "Hold me..." she said with her face pressed into his chest and everyone minus Nozomi, Michael, and Xellis gawked at Crisis "I can't believe she's doing that..." Barret said pointing with his gun arm "I had a bad day... I want to be cuddled and held." "So... if you have a bad day you want to be held... and if you have a good day, you get mad and psychotic?" "Hai."  
  
"What did you buy?" Cloud asked Tifa "Oh! We bought so much nice things. We thought that we wouldn't be ABLE to bring it back home." "What did you buy?!" Cid asked "Well, we felt that since Nozomi didn't have any clothes that we decided to buy her some." "Xellis and I made sure that Aeris didn't pick anything with pink... I threaten that if she does, I was going to stab her the same way Sephiroth did." Crisis said "Come on Nozomi, lets get you in your new clothes." Aeris said, taking Nozomi by the hand, and Aeris and Tifa led Nozomi upstairs.  
  
A few minutes later, Aeris and Tifa came downstairs with Nozomi wearing a black sweater with a wide collar, black skirt, black boots, and her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. "Wow." "We thought that black would go with her pale skin." Tifa said. Nozomi twirl towards Vincent "Do I look pretty daddy?" she asked smiling "Yes, Nozomi. You look beautiful." He said smiling; Crisis had detached herself from Vincent and went into her weapon/training room to add in another weapon that she bought. Alls was well that night, unknown to them that someone was watching them. He smiled evilly and walked out of Nibelheim.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The screen fades out and fades in, looking at some random guy with messy, disheveled, bed tousle hair staring at his reflection in the mirror "Are you some pitiful loser who doesn't have a life, can't get a girlfriend, or gets picked on by bullies?" it shows this poor loser getting put down and getting beaten by a bully "Well, I have only two words for you: Hair Gel. The same hair gel that I; President Rufus uses." Rufus walks on screen holding a bottle of hair gel.  
  
"Just apply any amount in your hair and it will get your hair straight, pulled back, and/or be a shield for you head, believe me, it saved my life." It shows the loser now popular and a girl or two. The bully comes up to him, attempted to whack him on the head, but it bounced off and hit him in the face. "It also can be used for so many other things like, paper Mache, glue, etc. It's that strong! Order now to get your supple of hair gel." 


	5. Chapter 5 the Attack

Wow! Chapter 4 went well O.O creepy weirdo was spying on them... who could it be? Vincent has a daughter *gasp* makes you wonder where she came from doesn't it? Ok! Must work on chapter 5, ignore beavers in head, ignore anything that will distract me, must ignor- ooooooh, Vincent statue... *drools* yes, I am Vincent obsess.  
  
Crisis: ... can I hold the Vincent statue? No! *clutches it gently and protectively* Mine! I got it for Christmas and I'd be damned if it breaks or something else happens to him. Crisis: Well than can I LOOK at it with you? *Shrugs* sure, why not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 5 the Attack  
  
A week had gone by when Nozomi had been found and she had learned everyone names and that Crisis likes her daddy. But Crisis leaving the mansion and coming back covered in blood WITH a monster's arm, leg, or any other body part for the last 3 days and locking herself into her training room and no one DARES ask her what was wrong unless they have a death wish. "What's wrong with Crisis?" Cloud asked aloud "Who knows." Cid said lighting a cigarette. "Who's brave enough to go in there and ask?" "Um... look what I found..." Aeris said holding up what would be a white coat with silver lining around the edges missing a sleeve with a few holes cut into it, slashed down the back, and red stains.  
  
Everyone stared "Is that...?" "Yes... Crisis's coat." "That must be the reason why she isolated herself." Red said "Who was crazy enough to do such a thing?" "Well, who's missing?" everyone looked around the room and noticed that Yuffie was missing. "You think Crisis killed her?" Tifa asked "No, she has more restraint than that... she made a promise to Yuffie's dad not to kill her so she's taking her anger out on the monsters." Vincent answered "Where would Crisis put Yuffie until she gets over her anger on her ruined coat...?" Cloud pondered "Somewhere where she can drain her bodily fluids." Barret said "Stuffed in a body bag in the walk in freeze." Sephiroth answered.  
  
They went to the freezer where they store what ever Crisis kills and found no Yuffie. "Maybe she killed her already and drained her." Cid said and an origami hit him in the head "I'm not dead yet old man!" "I'm not old!" "Where have you been Yuffie?! We thought that you died!" "I've been hiding from Crisis!" "So she wouldn't kill you for destroying her coat?" "Do I LOOK dumb enough to TOUCH her coat?! When she came back with that thing in ruins and living with her for years I know what would happen if you cross her." Yuffie said huffily. "So who or what ruined her coat?" "A monster." Cloud said. "Why is Miss. Crisis upset?" Nozomi asked a bit confused "Something very bad ruined her coat and whoever does that, she'd kill them or be mad for a long, LONG time before cooling down." Barret explained to her "I say, Vincent needs to calm her down in a nice queen size bed..." Cid mused, grinning and Aeris clamped her hands over Nozomi's ears "Cid! There's a child in this room!" "She's bloody 13! She needs to know this stuff!" "Not when it involves her. and Sephiroth's father!" Sephiroth sat in a fetal position, rocking back and forth muttering "Bad image of dad and Crisis... bad image of dad and Crisis..." Crisis came walking into the kitchen "What... did... you... say...?" she asked slowly and cracking her knuckles "It's been nice knowing you Cid." Xellis said smirking and everyone, Xellis dragged Sephiroth out of the kitchen.  
  
Later they got a phone call from Reeve needed their help and asked if they could over to Neo Midgar "Don't think we can do that..." Cloud said "Why not?" "Um well... what about Nozomi?" Cloud asked "Who?" Reeve asked confused "That's what Vincent named his daughter." Red explained "Vincent has a daughter?! Since when?!" "Since we found her in the lab and she called him 'daddy." "This I GOT to see! Bring her along!" "Do you think that's wise?" Red asked "What's Neo Midgar daddy?" Nozomi asked Vincent "Well... if the kid doesn't know what Midgar is... we might as well." "Excellent! I can't wait to tell the TURKS! They won't believe it until we see it!" and he hunged up.  
  
"Ok, so who wants to go to Midgar?" Cloud asked and everyone raised their hand, gun arm, paw, and claw hand "What about Crisis? Do you think she'd want to go?" "Who'd want to ask her?" Crisis came bursting into the room "What's this I hear about Midgar?!" she demanded "Reeve said he needed our help and we agreed to go and especially since Nozomi hasn't been there before..." Cloud said with a sweat drop "And we were wondering... if you might want to go..." "Of course! A weapon seller promised me that he'll make me a new weapon for me to have... and add to my collection..." Crisis said smiling evilly with an odd look in her eyes "She's scary..."  
  
On the Highwind Nozomi stared out of the window watching the world go by "Isn't that cute? She's looking out the window." "Oh Cloud!" Tifa stared at Cloud with puppy dog eyes "Yes Tifa..." he asked with a sweat drop "I want a baby!" "What...?" Cloud choked "I want a baby! I want to spoil it, cuddle it, and other stuff." "Good luck Cloud!" Zack said smacking Cloud on the back "But! But! There's Nozomi and Marlene! Spoil them and stuff!" "Marlene has Barret to do that and Nozomi has her daddy, big brother, and Crisis to do that." Crisis laughed "Sorry Tifa, but I'm not the type of girl who'd do that." "I CAN TASTE THE IRON. ALL HAIL THE MAGIC TOOTHPICK AND NAPKIN!" "Who gave him sugar?" Michael sat in a corner just chanting "I say that boy should either be sent to the nut house or get laid." Cid said and was hit in the head by a spit ball, "OW! Who threw that!?" "THE NAPKIN HAS SPOKEN! FREE WILLY! KILLROY WAS HERE! I LIKE DOUGHNUTS!" "I am going to toss him off this ship... if I had installed a cannon to it I would SHOOT him into the crater." Cid growled.  
  
"Why won't you be a mother figure Crisis?" "Ain't good at it and I'm not her mother... yet." They landed near Midgar and entered. Reeve greeted them and stared at Nozomi "Holy hell! You weren't kidding about her looking like Vinny!" he kneeled down to get a good look at her as she hid behind Vincent "A daddy's girl." "She called him that and he all she knows." Reeve smiled at her "Hello there. I'm Reeve and you must be Nozomi Valentine. I helped your father and his friends defeat your big brother." "You so not helped us. It was your stupid robot cat and moggle that helped." "Why would anyone want to hurt my big brother Sephy?" she asked "Because he went insane and wanted to be a god." "You mean insane like Miss. Crisis?" Nozomi asked "What?" Reeve and Crisis asked "Big brother Sephy said 'she's a complete psychopath and that one day she might crack destroy a town or the world'... and than Mr. Cid said 'all she needed was to 'get laid' a few times and she'd back to normal... if you can call it normal.'" she quoted.  
  
Everyone knew that Cid had dug himself a grave so deep he couldn't get out of it "Oh... is that so...? I'm sorry to Shera, but I am going to kill Mr. Perverted potty mouth." Crisis growled. "Oh Crisis! The weapon seller said that he made your new weapon and that you better go get it before he ends up selling it to someone else by accident!" Reeve said Crisis ran off "MY WEAPON! MY COLLETION WILL GROW! I WILL HAVE THE BIGGEST COLLETION IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
They watched as Crisis ran off. "So Reeve, what is it that you needed our help on?" "Oh this and that. It should take to long... but since little Nozomi has never been to Midgar, I'm sure her daddy wouldn't mind showing his daughter around." "Hey wait! We have to do hard manual labor while Vincent and Crisis gets to get out of it?!" Yuffie demanded. "Actually... I am going to pay you for working..." "Ok, I'm cool now."  
  
Nozomi glazed at everything and trying to keep up Vincent when she stopped. "This place is bigger than Nibelheim." She said "It is..." Vincent replied "Did you use to live here daddy?" "I used to live in the old Midgar, but this isn't that much different from the old one." "What did you do?" "I worked as a TURK." "Were you good at it?" "Yes I was." He said looking down at her "Was that how you met Miss. Crisis, Mr. Michael, and Miss. Xellis and everyone else?" she asked and he smiled "I met Xellis, Michael, and Crisis when I was a TURK... I met Sephiroth when he was a baby and I met the others when they went to defeat him." He answered.  
  
Vincent stopped and Nozomi stared at four people in blue "I HAD to see this to believe it... Vincent Valentine has a son AND a daughter." Reno said grinning at the Ex TURK "She looks so much like you Vincent... the same black hair color and style." Elena said "And the same blood red eyes. So, who's the mother? Crisis?" Vincent shook his head "Crisis said she isn't and she never lies about a like this. And I know she isn't too. We don't know who Nozomi's mother is." "You mean to say that you had sex with some other lady?! Crisis is going to kill you when she finds out!" Vincent sighed "I never..."  
  
Nozomi stared from her father to the TURKS and back again, then something caught her eyes, she stared after it, and then curiously, she followed it. "So you don't know who the mother is, but she refers to you as her father." Vincent nodded "This is confusing to my brain! I need a drink!" "... Vincent..." Rude said "Yes?" "Your daughter... just ran off..."  
  
Nozomi looked left, than right. And caught sight of the animal she was following and went after it. She went by people that stared at her strangely and she saw it go under a pile of junk. (I know that this is sounding a lot like the old Midgar... bear with me... -.-) she looked under the pile and a small three tailed white fox growled at her. "Hello." She said smiling and it backed away. She held her hand out to it "Come on out, I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed, it stared at her hand and continued back while turning its attention back to Nozomi's face "I won't hurt you I promise." It stopped growling and cautiously walked up to her hand. The small fox sniffed her hand, licked it, and started nuzzling it. Nozomi picked the fox up and slowly and careful not to hit its head, pulled it out from under the pile.  
  
She held the fox up to her face and it started licking her face "You are so cute. Hahahaha! That tickles." She laughed "Aha! Found you!" Elena said looking down at Nozomi and Nozomi looked up at Elena "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't run off from your parents? We have some crazy people in Neo Midgar." She said wagging her finger at Nozomi "I'm sorry..." Nozomi replied getting up. "You should say that to your father." Elena said dialing Reno "Hey Reno, is Vincent with you? He is? Good. Tell him that I found his daughter. Where? By the huge pile of junk... THERE IS ONLY ONE HUGE PILE OF JUNK YA MORON! All right, see you in a minute." she hung up.  
  
"Your dad will be here in a while... what is that?" she asked pointing at the fox "This is the little fox that I was following... do you think daddy will let me keep him?" "I don't know... I never seen a puny white fox before... especially WITH three tails!" she said staring at it closely. A minute later, the other TURKS and Vincent found them "Nozomi... you should never run off like that, who knows what dangerous creatures might still be lurking here." Vincent said holding Nozomi protective "I'm sorry daddy." She replied "She told me that she was following a small white fox with three tails." Elena told him. Vincent stared at the fox in Nozomi's arms and the fox stared back at him "Can I keep him?" she asked and Reno said leaning down to get a good look at it "Dude, don't you guys have that dog thing and a bunch of Chocobos?" he asked. "Maybe you shouldn't keep it... it might be dangerous or have rabies." Tseng said.  
  
Before Vincent could make a decision, the fox turned its attention to something, flatten its ears, and started to growl. "What's the matter?" Nozomi asked it. A loud thud was heard, the ground shook, around them, people screamed and ran. They turned and saw a huge monster bearing down at them. The monster roared at them, The TURKS and Vincent took out their weapons "This is new, we never seen a monster in a year." Reno said "Stay back Nozomi." Vincent pushed her behind him. She backed away a few steps, scared. The TURKS and Vincent attacked the monster, it howled in pain and anger, then knocked Elena and Rude into a pile of garbage, and knocked Tseng unconscious. Reno and Vincent backed up a bit "Damn! I didn't expect it to be strong!" Reno cursed "Like wise." Vincent agreed.  
  
The monster's eyes glowed and Reno and Vincent stared at them. Then they couldn't move "What the hell?!" Reno wondered as he tried to move his arm "It must have petrified us!" Vincent growled as her tried to move his arm as well "What?! I thought when you get petrified it'll be like stop! Not be able to talk and not move!" Reno exclaimed "The monster's eyes must have just affected our nerves." Vincent explained "What the hell does this ass want?!" Reno asked "I don't know." Vincent answered. The monster walked past them and went after Nozomi "Jesus! It's going after your kid!" Reno said trying to move his around to see "Nozomi! Run!" Vincent shouted trying to break the monster's spell. Nozomi's eyes widen and she backed away slowly from the monster. The fox continued to growl and Nozomi started hyperventilating. "Please... don't... don't make... me.... Please..." she said fearfully "What is she talking about?" Reno asked.  
  
Vincent didn't know or care, all he cared about was getting free and protecting the girl. As Nozomi continued to back away from the monster, numb with fear, a memory surfaced. She was backing away from a monster and while the man laughed she begging for help and for the man to stop it and don't make her change. The monster reached for her and the fox bit into the monster's hand. It howled in pain and pulled away with the fox "No! Please stop it!" Nozomi screamed with her eyes closed and holding her head. The monster flung the fox down, the fox yelped, and got up weakly growling. The monster reached for Nozomi again "NOZOMI!!!" Vincent screamed and the monster's outstretched hand blew up.  
  
The monster clutched the stump of his arm and roared "What the hell?!" Reno wondered. They heard a gun being cocked and a clanging sound as something big and heavy fell to the ground "Not bad, blew it's hand clear off... I love this gun!" Crisis exclaimed "Crisis?" Reno turned to Crisis' direction and she held up a peace sign "Thought that you can have all the fun? That's not nice of you." She tsked "How did you know that he needed help?" "A bunch of people ran by the weapon shop screaming that a monster just appeared and attacked. So I decided to come and help... and try out my new gun." She said holding up her right arm, which had a huge, long gun attached to her arm.  
  
The monster turned its attention to her, roared, and advance on her "Heh! Big and ugly wants to play!" she exclaimed and grinned "Watch out for its eyes Cri! If you look into them, you will be petrified like us!" Vincent warned "Cri? She lets you call her that?" Reno asked "Damn! I thought she'd kill anyone who gives her a nickname... unless she only lets YOU call her by some nicknames." "... I think now wouldn't be the best time talk about this..." Vincent muttered. The monster struck at Crisis but she flipped (even WITH a big gun attached! O.O) away from it "Come on! Hit me with you best shot!" she exclaimed. "Nozomi..." Vincent called and Nozomi turned to her father "Nozomi, come over and help us." Vincent said and she nodded. She scooped up the fox and ran over to Vincent and Reno. Crisis took out a big capsule, loaded the gun, cocked it, took aim at the monster, and fired, but the monster dodged and the pile of junk got blasted "Dammit!" Crisis cursed.  
  
Nozomi got to Vincent and she stared up at him "Are you ok daddy? Did the monster hurt you?" she asked "Or do anything to make you change...?" she whispered "No dear, all it did was fucking petrify us!" Reno screamed "Clam down Reno. Now Nozomi, look through my item bag and find the one that will cure petrify." Vincent told her "Ok." She started looking through the bag "You think that item will work?" Reno asked "It would better to try than waiting for Crisis to kill the monster." Vincent answered. Reno looked over at Crisis "And the way she's going... it'll probably take a long time."  
  
Crisis punched the monster and turned her attention to Reno "Are you saying that I can't take on a monster?!" she demanded "No. I'm saying that you are taking to long in killing it! I thought you were some great SOLDIER! A monster killer! A psycho!" Reno explained. Crisis stare turn into a glare "Why... you... MOTHER FUCKING GOD DAMN PANSY MAMA'S BOY ASSHOLE!" she screamed while pointing at him with the gun. The monster roared behind her and she rams the barrel through him "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" she told him and turned her attention back to Reno. All three of them stared at her "What?" she asked confused "You just killed the monster..." Reno told her.  
  
After making sure that Elena, Rude, and Tseng were ok and the monster's spell on Reno and Vincent wore off, and disposing of the monster's body so not to scare anyone. Nozomi was a little shaken about the monster attack and after they used a potion on the fox, Vincent said that she could keep him, and everyone else were done helping Reeve, they boarded the Highwind, and left for Nibelheim.  
  
Somewhere else, someone wasn't happy. "The monster failed me..." he slammed his fist down "I want that girl back!" he thought about it than smiled "I'll wait. I'll get her back soon and when I do... it won't be long before the TURK comes to get her back." And he started laughing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry, no commercials for this chapter. ^^;;; don't hurt me! ,;;;  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6 Horrors at Gold Saucer

God dammit! I hate my life I have to do a project for my Spanish class and a research paper for my English class! *sighs* I'll be glad when school ends for the summer ^^ a month away! XD time to concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate! Concen-Vincent's theme! NO! Concentrate! Concentrate!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 6 Horror at Gold Saucer  
  
It had been five days since the monster attacked Nozomi, and Vincent was worried that she wouldn't recover from it, but after two days she was cheerful and happy again. Xellis did the most stupid thing on the entire planet; she gave Nozomi a sling shot. Nozomi stared at it "What is it?" she asked her "It's a sling shot!" she answered proudly. Nozomi pulled on the rubber band and released it "What is it for?" "Hitting things. After the monster attack, wished I was there, I figured that you needed something to protect yourself from the monsters." "What does it do?" "It's almost like a gun, but it doesn't kill!" Michael walks by "Most things." "Most things?" "You can kill birds with it." Nozomi plucked the rubber band again "How does it work?" "Sephiroth will teach you!" she answered, dragging Sephiroth in "Why me?" Sephiroth asked her "Because I said so!" Xellis told him and left.  
  
They stared after her, and then Sephiroth sighed, and scratched the back of his head. Nozomi stared up at him confused "I'm not good at being a big brother..." he said sheepishly. "Well, the first thing you should do first is not use that in the mansion, Crisis is nice... psychotically nice, but if you use a sling shot and break a window or something... she'll kill you." He told her and Nozomi nodded "Ok. Take this pebble." Sephiroth handed her a pebble "Put it in the sling, Draw the rubber band back. As far as you can." Nozomi did so and her fox watched from under the well. "Now release the sling and NOT the stick... it would hurt if you did." She released the sling, but the pebble didn't get too far.  
  
Sephiroth sighed again "I'll show you how to use it." She gave him the sling shot; he took a pebble, loaded it, pulled back on the sling, and released the pebble into the sky "That's how it works. You try it again." He handed it back to her. She did the same, only instead of letting it go in the sky; it hit Cid on the head "DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL HIT ME?!" Cid demanded clutching the side of his head "Not bad. A few more practice and you'd be as good as dad." Sephiroth told her.  
  
Later, Nozomi walked into the kitchen, she stopped and watched as Crisis poured milk into a bowl "What are you doing Miss. Crisis?" she asked her and Crisis turned into her direction "I didn't know you were there. Someone ate all the cookies and I'm making more. Want to help?" "Sure!"  
  
After Nozomi put on an apron, she helps mix the ingredients. Crisis noticed the fox's three tails "I didn't notice that you fox is an Akuma Kitsune." Nozomi turned to Crisis "A what?" "An akuma kitsune. It's Japanese for demon fox. By how many tails he has... I say that he's three years old." "Wow. I think I'll name him Akuma Kitsune." She said. After putting the batter in the refrigerator to chill, they sat down and waited "Can I ask you a question Miss. Crisis?" "Sure." "Do you like my daddy?" she asked, Crisis stare at her, and then turned away blushing "Yeah... I like your dad..." she said softly.  
  
"Oh, good. I was afraid that you didn't." "Oh no! I love him! Even after I thought he was dead, I never forgot about him." "How did you two meet?" "It was before Sephiroth was born. Two scientists went to this same mansion and five TURKS were to accompany them." "Who were the five TURKS?" "Leno, Crude, Rena, Tsung and your dad." "What did you do?" "I was a SOLDIER." "What happened?" "Well, the president sent three SOLDIERS along with the TURKS to make sure nothing bad happen. The three SOLDIERS were Xellis, Michael, and me. When the TURKS went to meet us, I really didn't like TURKS at that time, but when I first lay eyes on your dad... well, it was love at first frickin sight." Crisis sighed.  
  
Nozomi giggled "How nice." "Yeah... I also had this... weakness... but it's more like a phobia with men and I would mostly beat them up to keep them away from me or threaten them. But your dad helped me get over it... kind of." "What did you mean 'even after I thought he was dead'?" Nozomi asked "Well, after an 'accident' the main scientist, Hojo, managed to get Xellis, Michael, and me back to HQ, this was after Sephiroth was born too. When they came back Hojo said that the TURKS died. I was sad and after a while, I ended up crying over the loss of Vincent. I was so depress over his 'death' that I didn't care if a monster killed me." She finished and Nozomi hugged her "I'm so sorry Miss. Crisis." She said "So am I." someone said and all three turned to the door and saw Cid standing there "I thought you didn't have the ability to cry." He said shaking his head and a knife hit the wall "You have four seconds to get out before I throw another knife at you again." Crisis growled holding a knife up.  
  
After the batter chilled, they rolled it out and cut shapes out if it "Miss. Crisis?" "Hmm?" "If my daddy didn't die... what happen to him?" "What do you mean?" "I don't know... but whenever I'm near him, I feel some great power within him, a power that feels almost... evil." "That might be 'Chaos' residing in him... I swear two Chaos...and as for him dying, he didn't die... but the crazy scientist, Hojo killed Leno, Rena, Crude, and Tsung, shot your poor daddy and experimented on him." "Experimented... how?" Crisis shook her head "We don't even know. All Vincent told us was that Hojo just injected something into him. After Hojo did what he did, you daddy slept in a coffin, 'atoning for the sins he caused'... and the others consider him a vampire..." "This Hojo... does he have a big forehead, have long hair tied in a ponytail, wears glasses, and hunches over a lot?" Nozomi asked looking down. "Yes... how did you know?"  
  
Nozomi shook her head "I don't know really... I see him in... my nightmares laughing sometimes..." she said quietly.  
  
"Do you have special powers Miss. Crisis?" Nozomi later asked "What?" Crisis asked confused "I can sense some power in you... all of you, but mostly just you, daddy, big brother Sephy, Mr. Michael, and Miss. Xellis... also Miss. Aeris and Mr. Cloud." "Cloud... that's a tough one to come up with an answer, Aeris is a Cetra, you know what your dad is, you big brother Sephy is 'The One Winged Angel', Michael is the demonic angel... he WAS the Archangel, but something happened to him... Xellis is Satan; the ruler of hell and stuff, and I am Chaos also known as Chaos-sama: bringer of mayhem, chaos, and destruction wherever I go... and if I feel like it." "Is that all?" Nozomi asked.  
  
Crisis stared down at her and sighed "Can you keep a secret?" she asked her and Nozomi nodded "I'm not just Chaos... I'm also a necromancer." "A what?" "A necromancer. It's the ability to raise the dead to life." She explained and Nozomi's eyes widen "That is also why I can socialize with the undead... another reason why I like you dad... don't tell anyone that. And I use voodoo magic." "What's that?" "Voodoo magic is the ability to curse, torture, and it's like necromancy." "Can you teach me?" "I don't think so because you'd hate it a lot..."  
  
Two days later Xellis had a brilliant idea "GOLD SAUCER!!" "Oh boy." "I've been meaning to raise Voodoo up." "Voodoo? Ya named yer chocobo Voodoo?" "Yeah... so? I named his father Magic." "What's Gold Saucer?" Nozomi asked "It's a fun place kid. You'll like it." "Hey Crisis, if you're going to race, mind if I bet on you?" "Of coarse not! Bet all you want Cloud-boy."  
  
At the Gold Saucer entrance, Nozomi marveled at its wonders "Wow! It's so big!" she exclaimed and Akuma mewed in agreement. Xellis squealed in delight, grabbed Sephiroth, and made her way to the Round Square. Crisis, Cloud, Zax and Cid made their way to the Chocobo Square, Barret, Tifa, and Red went to Battle Square, Michael and Yuffie went off to the Wonder Square, Vincent stared down at his daughter, "Where do you want to go to first?" "I don't know." "Well... I can't take you to Battle Square, too dangerous, the Chocobo Square is for gambling idiots, Event Square is not suitable for children, and Round Square is being occupied... by Xellis and your big brother... and you DO NOT need to know WHAT they might be doing in there." Vincent told her "I think so too..." Aeris replied and Nozomi and Akuma just looked confused "I guess we can go to the Speed Square." Aeris suggested, so they went there.  
  
Nozomi squealed in excitement "This is fun!" she exclaimed as they did a loop. When the ride was over, Vincent checked his score "That was fun! I love this place!" Nozomi told Aeris. Aeris just smiled.  
  
Xellis had found a way to make the Gongaga stop and stranding herself and Sephiroth in the middle of the ride.  
  
In the Chocobo Square, Crisis had won twice, helping Cloud and Cid win "Keep it up Crisis!" Cid told her "Two more times and Voodoo will be an S class Chocobo... my baby is going to be the best Chocobo..." she said all dazed and happily. Cloud, Zax, and Cid just stared at her, "She's gone insane again." Cid said.  
  
Vincent, Nozomi, and Aeris went to Wonder Square to let Nozomi play some games. They met up with Yuffie and Michael. Nozomi stared at the snowboarding game "What's this daddy?" she asked pointing at it "It's a snowboarding game." "Snowboarding game?" she wondered confused "Show her Vinny!" Yuffie said and Vincent turned to her direction "What?" "Show us your skill at snowboarding! Let's see how good you are!" "Fine..." he said.  
  
"Left Vinny! Go left!" Yuffie ordered "Oh! Watch out for that moggle Vincent!" Aeris exclaimed "Go daddy!" Nozomi cheered. When Vincent got to the finish line, everyone checked his time, "Dude! You suck Vinny!" Yuffie said thwacking him on the head. "FLY FATASS, FLY!" Michael had yelled from the moogle game. Vincent growled as he rubbed his head (not that head! The one on his shoulders!) "I don't care if daddy got a bad time, it was fun watching him snowboard and teaching me how to." Nozomi said hugging him around the waist.  
  
Aeris started to cry "That is so precious... I want to be a mother now!" she exclaimed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Battle Square, Barret, Tifa, and Red were fighting against some monsters. "Nothing beats anything, then fighting against these monsters!" Tifa said pumping her arm in the air after leaving the arena.  
  
As all three of them rest, they noticed something strange "Hey, since when did Dio let the monsters out?" Tifa asked pointing as the monsters left the arena. The lady screamed as one of the monsters jumped onto the counter. Some monsters jumped onto people and bit them as their prey started to scream. The other people ran screaming from the arena and Tifa, Barret, and Red ran towards the monsters.  
  
"This is odd!" Tifa commented as she high kicked a monster "I agree!" Red replied biting another "What is?!" Barret demanded as he shot a group of them "These are not the monsters from the arena! I never saw them before!" Tifa told him and landed a punch at a monster's snout. "They are wild." Red agreed casting fire on one. Barret noticed a monster behind Tifa and it sprang at her with its claws extended "TIFA! BEHIND YOU!" Barret shouted, bringing his gun arm toward the monster, as Tifa turned towards it surprised!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crisis patted her anxious gold chocobo, and muttering soothing words to him, she gripped the reins tightly and grinned. She loved the long races, she knew she would win, and this would be the last race, Voodoo would be an S class chocobo and all her hard work would pay off.  
  
The buzzer went off and so did the racers. Crisis pulled ahead of the racers, but she slowed Voodoo down, because she wanted to be fair and save Voodoo's stamina and not tire him out so easily. She was half way through with the race, still in the lead; she saw a winged monster swoop at her! "What the?!" she exclaimed, pulling on the reins, and Voodoo jumped over it with a wark.  
  
Once Voodoo landed, Crisis heard screaming and the Chocobos warking in terror. She looked over her shoulder and saw as the racers and Chocobos were being attacked by monsters "What the hell is going on?!" Crisis demanded then growled "Can't just stay here and let them kill those racers..." she took out her hooked sword and turned Voodoo around. "Go Voodoo! Let's be heroes! Screw the race! Let's save lives!" she urged on and he warked in agreement.  
  
As a monster tried to maul a racer, Crisis slowly stood on the saddle with her weapon gripped in her hands as Voodoo ran towards the onslaught. The monster turned its head towards Crisis and she swung her sword, beheading the monster! "Yes!" she cried as the monster's lifeless body fell to the floor with a THUNK and it's head bounced twice and rest to the side.  
  
Crisis slashed at the monsters and turned to the racers that weren't injured or lost their Chocobos "GO! Get the injured to the finish line and get out of here! I'll take care of them to buy you some time!" she told them, they nodded, gathered the injured and headed for the finish line. "Limit break 1: Slice 'n Dice!" Crisis exclaimed and sliced a monster into pieces.  
  
She grinned at the mass destruction she has caused and a wolf monster jumped at her, knocking her off of Voodoo, and pinning her to the ground. "Kuso!" Crisis muttered the wolf snapped at her and she grabbed its jaws to keep it from biting her. She stared at its drooling teeth and looked around, she found her sword off to the side and she reached for it. But the wolf was close to her face that she had to push its mouth back with both hands again and her sword was too far for her to reach "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." she muttered to herself as sweat slowly trickled from her brow.  
  
"Wark!" she heard and her Chocobo delivered a kick to the wolf's face. It howled and Crisis rolled away from it. It lunged at Voodoo, but Crisis slit it in half. The tow pieces fell to the floor with a heavy THUD, spraying Voodoo with its blood. Crisis stared down at the wolf with its intestines hanging out, blood trickling out of its ears, mouth, and nose, and its blood pooling around. "No one goes after my Chocobo... ANY of my Chocobos and live to see light again..." she growled.  
  
She walked towards Voodoo "Are you alright?" she asked him "Whoo-hee- woo!" he answered "Good." She said and got onto the saddle. "Let's go Voodoo... when we got out of here... I'm giving you a bath... blood does not go great with your golden feathers." She told him and he warked in agreement.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the race began, Cloud cheered Crisis on. "Yeah! Go Crisis go!" "Hehehe! We're gonna be rich!" Cid said grinning "Hey. What's that?" Zax asked squinting and pointing at something on the screen. They watched as a winged monster swooped at her "HOLY FUCK!!" Cid exclaimed "Oh my god!" Cloud said. They watched as Crisis killed the monsters and then get knocked to the ground by a wolf. "Oh no!" Cloud exclaimed in horror "You can say that again! I just lost all my cash!" Cid exclaimed, tossing his pack of cigarettes to the floor and stomping on it.  
  
"Shouldn't we... go and save her?" Zax asked and Cid and Cloud stared at him "No. She can take care of herself, remember Zax? She's a complete psycho." Cloud told him. They watched as she killed the thing "At least she didn't die yet."  
  
Later when Crisis finished the race... dead last, she ran up to them out of breath "God... that was... fun! Give me more monsters to kill! I'm ready for more!" she exclaimed and laughed insanely. All three of the men took a step back "She's scaring me..." Cloud muttered and the other two nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi watched as Aeris played a game. Akuma sniffed the air, his ears flatten against his skull, he started to growl, and trash around in Nozomi's arms. Nozomi tried to calm him down "What's wrong Aku?" she asked him worried "What's the matter?" Aeris asked her "Akuma is acting weird..." "Maybe he has to do some business." Yuffie said "He acted like this when that monster attacked in Midgar..." Vincent explained "Are you saying that there might be a monster lurking around?" Aeris asked "Come on! There are monsters lurking around in Battle Square! Maybe he's sniffing them out." "No. he didn't do that when we were at the entrance. he'd have a good sense on them than, but he hasn't been doing so until now." Vincent explained again.  
  
Michael in the mean time was playing the battle game and his next opponent was a monster! "Man! You're ugly!" he told the monster and it roared in response. Vincent, Aeris, Yuffie, and Nozomi turned to the monster and Michael beated the thing up. "Not again." Nozomi whispered as Vincent, Aeris, and Yuffie took out their ultimate weapons "Whoa! You were right! I should have never doubted the fox!" Yuffie said as more monsters surrounded them.  
  
Michael THEN started playing the snowboarding game... and a monster went on the other one... Yuffie threw a ninja star at him "Michael! This isn't the time to be playing games!" she yelled.  
  
Nozomi held onto Vincent's waist tightly and started whimpering "I'm scared daddy..." she told him as she buried her face into his arm. "I think Nozomi should be kept somewhere safe." Aeris said as she cast ice on a monster "Where?" Vincent asked as he shot a monster that lunged at them. "I think these monsters are infested everywhere!" Yuffie exclaimed as she threw her Conformer at a row of monsters.  
  
Michael went to the slam dunking game, threw the ball at the hoop, it bounced off the rim and knocked a monster in the face. Then he moved to the arm wrestling game, arm wrestled with it and knocked the whole game onto the same monster. "They have a serious PEST problem..." he commented and ran to the others "Hey guys! Do you know that there are monsters running around?!" he asked and they stared at him like he was a complete moron "What?" he asked again.  
  
"We kinda noticed that already Michael..." Yuffie told him while using Grease Lighting on a monster. "How about the Ghost Square! I don't think that there are any monsters there! I think they are only after us!" Aeris exclaimed snapping her fingers "Good idea! Vincent can take his kid there for safety! AND LEAVE US TO DIE!" "Would you rather have Nozomi dead?" Aeris asked and Yuffie thought about "No... I'll admit that I took a liking to Vinny's kid...."  
  
"We'll cover you Vincent; take Nozomi to the Ghost Square." Aeris told him, Vincent stared at her "But..." "Don't worry about us! We're PMSing bitches and these monsters will feel our wrath!" Yuffie said and used death blow on a monster. "Go Vincent!" Aeris commanded. He nodded, put up his gun, and picked up Nozomi.  
  
"Hold on." He told her and she wrapped one arm around his neck tightly and held onto Akuma.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xellis and Sephiroth were... having a great time, until they had an unwanted visitor, a winged monster landed on the Gongaga. "What the hell?" Xellis wonder aloud and looked out, the monster looked over and they met face to face. "..." Xellis said and monster screamed at her and its saliva splattered her in the face. She wiped her face and punched the thing back in return.  
  
As it fell, Sephiroth asked "What was it?" "A monster..." she answered "Odd... what would a monster be doing outside the Battle Square?" "I don't know, but we might as well find out.... AND join the fun!" she grinned and started the ride again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aeris and Yuffie had succeeded in drawing the monsters attention to them... Yuffie threw Michael at some of them and taunted them, but there were more monsters out side the arcade. Vincent glared at them with cold blood red eyes and Nozomi watched them growl at them and advance towards them "Daddy..." Nozomi said looking up at him. He said nothing, but plow through them! Nozomi shut her eyes tight and screamed. A monster tried to scratch them, but Vincent leapt over it and onto the other side of the room. Then he leapt into the hole that will take them to the Ghost Square.  
  
Once in the hotel, Vincent set Nozomi down "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked her concern kneeling before her "I'm fine daddy... how about you? Are you hurt?" she asked back "I'm fine..." he said getting up and looking at the door "What's wrong?" "I feel... guilty for leaving Aeris and Yuffie behind..." he said "Oh." He turned to her knelt down again "Nozomi... I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave you here and help the others with the monster problem... I'm sorry..." "Its ok daddy... you care about them and so do I." she told him. He smiled, she was a good girl, "I'll be back when we take care of the monsters... and Nozomi, wait here and don't talk to strangers, ok?" "Ok daddy." She said and he kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
Nozomi stared at the door and sighed; Akuma jumped out of her arms and started growling at something. Nozomi heard the stairs creak and someone spoke "Well, well, it looks like Mr. Valentine had named his child..." Nozomi slowly turned towards the stairs with wide scared eyes and watched as the man that haunted her in her nightmares slowly descend down the stairs and towards her.  
  
She backed up against the door, Akuma started barking at Hojo and he just stared at the fox, and then kicked him against the wall. Akuma yelped and landed on the floor unconscious "Akuma!" Nozomi cried out as she watched her three tailed fox landed on the floor. "Now girl... come over here..." Hojo said beaconing; she watched him in fear and shook her head slowly, hoping that her daddy would come for her or anyone else.  
  
"Get over here!" Hojo roared and Nozomi shook her head violently "NEVER!" she exclaimed, turned around and opened the door. Then she felt a slight pain in her back, everything started getting blurry and her legs started getting heavy. She fell slowly to the ground; Hojo came up to her, smiling as he held a tranquilizer gun and the dark took hold over her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone was busy fighting the monsters and trying to get the people out, when the monsters retreated. "That was odd." Tifa said as she, Barret, and Red watched them leave, and they agreed.  
  
"Ah man! I wanted more fun!" Crisis whined as her dolls tackled and beat the monster to a pulp. "They left so suddenly... I wonder why..." Cloud muttered.  
  
Sephiroth stabbed a retreating monster with his masamune and Xellis slashed another one. "That ended too quickly!" she said.  
  
"Yeah! That's Right! Run away! That'll teach you on not to take us so seriously!" Yuffie called after them. "Thank goodness that ended..." Aeris sighed. One of their PHS rang and Aeris answered it "Hello?" "Aeris? Are you alright? Who's with you right now?" Cloud asked "I'm alright. Vincent, Yuffie, and Michael are with me." She answered "Good. I called the others; we're going too met at the lobby to discuss this." Cloud told her, after hanging up, Aeris told the others and they headed for the lobby.  
  
Once everyone was there they started talking "It was odd! All of a sudden, monsters started streaming out of the Battle Square!" Tifa told everyone "Monsters attacked the Chocobo racers and I ended up losing to save them." Crisis replied "You cost me all my cash!" Cid exclaimed. "It seems they that they came and then left." Aeris said "Like it was meant to distract us and once whoever sent them, got what he or she came for, ordered the monsters to retreat and you know." Zax said "But what or who could it be?" Red wondered.  
  
Realization crossed Vincent's face and his blood red eyes widen. He headed for the Ghost Square "Vincent!" Crisis exclaimed and ran after him "What the hell is the matter with him?!" Cid demanded and the others ran after them.  
  
When Vincent got to the hotel, he stopped and stared at the open door "NOZOMI!!" he called and ran inside. He looked around the lobby and saw Akuma lying on the ground unconscious, he stared at the little fox. "NOZOMI!!" Vincent called again he checked everywhere for Nozomi, but she was no where. Once back in the lobby, where everyone stood watching him. He fell to the floor, pounded the ground with his claw hand and screamed "NOZOOOOMIIIIIIIIIII!!"  
  
Aeris picked up Akuma and started crying, Cid cursed, Barret slammed his gun arm against the wall, Red bowed his head, Yuffie looked away not wanting anyone to see her crying, Cloud, Xellis and Tifa growled, Zax was shocked, Sephiroth was in disbelief that his little sister was gone, Michael had nothing to say, and Crisis just started at Vincent sadly.  
  
They heard the sound of cloth tearing and black demon wings burst from Vincent's shoulder blades, his ears started getting pointy, as he growled, his teeth started getting sharp and pointy, and his eyes started turning completely red. "Holy shit!" Cid exclaimed "He's.... he's turning into Chaos..." Cloud said "Hey Vincent man! Calm down!" Zax told Vincent "I don't think he can control it!" Tifa replied.  
  
Crisis walked up to him, knelt down, and threw her arms around him "It's ok Vincent... it's not your fault... it'll be alright... we'll save her... don't worry... I'm here for you... don't lose control over your limit break... don't give in to Chaos... Nozomi does too... she believes in you... don't do anything stupid... we'll go save her... I swear... I love you Vincent..." she told him reassuring as she cried. Slowly, Vincent stopped growling and he returned to normal. He wrapped his arms around Crisis "Crisis..." he began, but she hushed him and started rocking him in her arms "Shhhhh Vincent... it's ok... everything will be ok... we'll rescue her... I promise... I'm here for you..." she told.  
  
As Crisis hugged Vincent with tears streaming down her face, and for the first time over 31 years, Vincent felt as tears slid down his face and he cried over the lost of his missing daughter. 


	7. Chapter 7 Nozomi Gets Kidnapped

How sad! Nozomi got kidnapped by Hojo! And Crisis was so kind to Vincent! HOW SWEET! What does he want? Read on to find out!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 7 Nozomi Gets Kidnapped  
  
Nozomi sat in the corner of her cell, the effects of the tranquillizer  
wore off and she woke up an hour ago. At first she was confused in where  
she was then she remembered what happen and she started to cry. Nozomi  
drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly.  
She was scared of what the mean Scientist wanted with her, and as the  
time went by her fear increased.  
  
She pressed her forehead against her knees and wondered what the mad  
Scientist wanted with and prayed that her daddy would come and rescue  
her. She KNEW he would, he would never leave her in a fate of what Hojo  
is planning "Daddy... come soon... I'm scared..." she whispered.  
  
Half an hour went by and forgotten memories floated back to Nozomi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She was three-years-old and she was hiding from the mean Scientist,  
she knew him all her life, but she was afraid of him, she didn't know  
why, but he just scared her. He walked by her hiding spot and stopped a  
Scientist "Did you find her?" he demanded "No sir, we're still looking."  
"WELL LOOK HARDER! That little brat is grating my nerves." He growled  
"Forgive me for asking, but if she's grating your nerves... why did you  
create her?" the young Scientist asked and Hojo growled at him "Because I  
wanted to make that TURK, VALENTINE," He made the name sound bitter  
"suffer... and that girl is for a future project... and right now I want  
to experiment on her. NOW FIND HER!" and they left.  
  
Nozomi sat in her hiding spot wondering who the Scientist was talking  
about.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi hugged herself and felt like crying again. She remembered the  
tortures experiment and other things that Hojo put her through and she  
remembered the love, comfort, and safety that her daddy, Crisis, and the  
others gave her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi stared in horror at what she was looking at! She didn't know  
what it was, but it was the second thing that scared her. She heard the  
mad Scientist laugh at her and she turn to him "Do you like it child?  
It's a beautiful thing isn't it? I call it Jenova... she is what people  
call hideous, but she is a goddess. And with her cell that I had injected  
into Lucrecia... I have created my perfect child... but he IS also that  
TURK's that I greatly hate, son... and the same man that I created YOU  
from... you can say he's... your father..." the man told her and she said  
nothing.  
  
He smiled down at her "Let's go child. We have things to do... but  
first." He grabbed her and pressed her face up to the glass "Take a nice  
LONG look at her... soon you both will be together... real soon..." he  
said grinning. And for some strange reason, Nozomi felt like hugging the  
thing, to embrace it, to hold it close to her. When she realized that she  
was about to hug the glass, she screamed in fear and tried to push away  
from the thing. But Hojo wouldn't let her and as she cried, she begged  
him to let her go. Then she heard a voice in her head and she screamed  
and begged more until she thought that she going to scream herself hoarse  
and go insane! Hojo finally pulled her away from the glass and dragged  
her to a sound proof room "Let's begin the test my dear... lets begin..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi shuddered at that memory, she hated it. That monster haunted  
her along with that man in her nightmares; she could never escape from  
that horrible image and memory of her wanting to embrace the creature.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi screamed from the pain. The Scientist was hurting her with  
instruments and he laughed! How she hated him for laughing at her! When  
he was finished she could hardly breathe and the pain was too great, she  
wished she could die right there, so she could escape her torturer.  
  
Then she would be able to breathe again and the pain would disappear.  
She would stare at the smirking man weakly and hate him. "It would seem  
that you heal nicely... good. You'll be needing that for... later  
uses..." she didn't understand what he meant by that, but she was happy  
when she saw a Scientist that was nice to her. "Hojo, your... son wants  
to see you..." the Scientist told Hojo and he just glared "Fine... if  
you'll be so kind as to take... this child back to her room, Professor  
Gast? I'll tend to my... SON." Hojo left and Nozomi pasted out from  
exhaustion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi snapped her head up. She remembered Hojo's son! She met him  
before a few years after that tortures day! He had silver hair... like  
her big brother... and green...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cat like eyes stared at her, and she stared back with red eyes "Who  
are you?" they asked at the same time. Nozomi was walking down an unknown  
place and when she realized that Hojo was looking for her again, she ran  
into a room, hoping he wouldn't look in there. But she realized that she  
wasn't alone in there... an boy about 15 years old sitting on a couch  
that was reading a book. She was a bit embarrassed for coming into this  
silver haired man's room.  
  
The man put his book down and went over to her "Did you get lost?  
Where did you come from?" he asked her and she didn't know what to say...  
she didn't want to go back to the lab area where that man can torture her  
again. "Can you speak?" he asked her again and she nodded "I'm sorry..."  
she said "I did get lost..." "Where did you come from?" "The lab..."  
"What's your name?" she thought about it and shook her head "I don't have  
a name..." she answered quietly.  
  
He took her hand in his, and smiled at her "I'll take you back." She  
was fearful, but she went along. When they got to the lab, a Scientist  
came up to them, and Nozomi hid behind the silver head. "Ah, Sephiroth.  
You found her, thank you. Professor Hojo was looking all over the place  
for her." "It was nothing, she came into my room by mistake and so I  
decided to take her back here... why does Hojo have this little girl here  
for?" Sephiroth asked 'I am sorry, but that's classified information."  
The Scientist told him and Hojo walked up to them.  
  
Nozomi tighten her grip on Sephiroth's hand and tried to hide as best  
as she could behind him "Thank you son for bringing this child back..."  
Hojo glared at her. "What is this girl for?" Sephiroth asked him "None of  
your concern boy!" Hojo snapped at him. "Fine..." Sephiroth growled and  
tried to leave, but Nozomi had a death grip on his hand "Don't leave me!"  
she begged with wide shining eyes.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her as tears spilled out of her eyes, he knelt  
down and wiped them away "I'll come visit you, I promise." He told her,  
she sighed and let go of his hand. When Sephiroth left, Hojo grabbed her  
arm and she yelped in pain "How dare you leave! I have taken care of you  
for the last few years and THIS is how you repay me?!" He growled and  
dragged her away. He stopped long enough to look at the younger man  
"Brain wash Sephiroth of this! And packed stuff up! I'm moving this girl  
to another lab." Nozomi remembered him saying and dragged her through a  
door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi didn't realize that Sephiroth was her brother... until a week  
ago "Sephiroth was so kind to me... then that mean Scientist brain washed  
him of our meeting... big brother Sephiroth..." she whispered. She  
shuddered again at the next memory that came to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
She was brought to the underwater lab and she was now 11. She watched  
as Hojo made monsters from humans and she was afraid that he was going to  
do the same thing to her.  
  
Then Hojo put her in the same room as a monster and it advance on her.  
She whimpered in fear and backed away from it. "If you want out of this  
girl... then kill it." Hojo told her from a microphone. She shook her  
head and cried "TRANSFORM!" Hojo roared "No!" she screamed and everything  
went black. The next time he did the same thing to her again, she nearly  
died.  
  
Hojo continued doing the same thing, until the eleventh time she  
destroyed a monster mysteriously. She watched as the monster lunged at  
her, she screamed, felt something odd and the monster roared. Her eyes  
widen as she watched the remains of the monster flop to the ground and  
she tried to get away from the trail of blood heading her way and Hojo  
smiled at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi rubbed her arms and shuddered again "I hate him... that  
Scientist is so mean and cruel... what does he want me for? Daddy... come  
soon..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi was 13-years-old and she sat on the floor of her small room,  
wondering what was going to happen next. The door open and Hojo appeared,  
Nozomi just watched him, and she believed that there was no escaping him,  
no way at all. "How is my girl today?" he asked her and she answered him  
with her usual silence. He took out a big needle and Nozomi's eyes widen,  
she hated needles, she backed away from him. "Don't be afraid." He told  
her "What are you going to do?" she asked "I don't want you getting any  
older... and I'm going to save you for use... much much later... so I'm  
going to put you in a stasis tube... and put you to sleep." Nozomi didn't  
want him near her so as Hojo advance on her, she screamed and kneed him.  
  
He fell and clutched himself, Nozomi leapt over him and tried to run,  
but Hojo grabbed her leg and she fell down hard. She tried to crawl away,  
but Hojo stuck the needle in her arm, she screamed from the pain, and  
then quieted and slowly her eyes closed.  
  
She woke up floating staring ahead in water; she looked down at  
herself and discovered that she was naked! Hojo walked up to her and she  
pounded on the glass "You were a naughty child for doing that to me...  
but we will meet again child and when we do... you'll be with someone...  
special..." he smirked and pushed a button.  
  
Bubbles started floating to the top and again Nozomi felt the pull of  
darkness, she tried to stay awake, but the hold was strong and as her  
eyes closed she watched Hojo leave the area.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nozomi sighed, and then she remembers waking up in Crisis's bed. And  
ever since she felt safe with her daddy. The door opened and she stared  
at it fearfully and hopefully. Hojo appeared and she sighed. "Come child.  
We must get ready for the arrival of your father and his pesky friends  
and girlfriend."  
  
That brought Nozomi's attention. "My daddy? He's coming to save me?" she  
asked hopefully, she KNEW he would "Yes... I knew they would... so I was  
prepared... they will have difficult in reaching you and by the time they  
do... it'll be too late for you." She didn't like the sound of that, but  
he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of her cell. "Let's go meet  
your father." He told her and slammed the cell door shut.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Evil Hojo! Leave Nozomi alone. What plans does he have for her? Read the  
next chapter to find out! Yes, I am evil enough to leave you hanging.  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8 Love, Truth, and Redemption

HAHAHAHA! Chapter 8! I'm on a roll! Crisis shows everyone her powers that she kept hidden from the Avalanche XD... and she FINALLY tells Vincent the truth! Ok! Enough talking! Time to let the readers read!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 8 Love, Truth, and Redemption  
  
Cloud and others gathered around in the lobby of the hotel in Gold Saucer. Vincent sat in a chair with his head in his hands and Crisis stood next to him... with a hand on his shoulder. "All this time that the monsters attack was to distract us long enough for someone to take Vincent's daughter... who the hell would do such a thing?!" Barret demanded.  
  
Vincent raised his head "Hojo..." he answered and Crisis shuddered and slid her hand into his. Everyone stared "Hojo?! We killed him!" Cid exclaimed "He's a mad man... do you think that he was dumb enough to let US kill him THAT easily?" Crisis asked them all "It's true that he might HAVE made a copy of himself when we went to stop the sister ray..." Red replied.  
  
"So the bastard is still alive...?" Sephiroth asked narrowing his eyes. "Most likely..." Yuffie said "AND he took Nozomi..." Aeris replied healing the still unconscious Akuma "But... why?" Tifa wondered. "We will soon find out when we find Hojo and get Nozomi back!" Cloud said "Ok, brave leader... but WHERE are we GOING to FIND him?" Zax asked and Cloud thought about it "... I don't know..." he muttered.  
  
"He could have gone back to that under water lab." Aeris suggested and Crisis shook her head "I doubt it... if I was mad Scientist and I kidnapped a kid... I wouldn't go back to the lab that the people I hated found her in the first place..." she said. "Well, he could go to the lab in Midgar... it's destroyed." Barret said "And he can't go to the one in the mansion... it belongs to us." Cid added "Maybe.... Maybe Hojo has ANOTHER lab that we don't know about." Yuffie said mostly to herself. Everyone stared at her "What?" she asked confused "Yuffie... I promise as LONG as I live... I'll never doubt your intelligence again..." Cloud told her "... and that's coming from a dumb blonde..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"How are we going to FIND this lab?" Aeris asked "I know!" Xellis exclaimed and took out her PHS.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the ShinRa Headquarters... Rufus was... in the middle of something... "Ah... yes... yes! Reno! Oh god! YES!" Rufus cried "You like that? Hehe... I have MORE to show you." Reno grinned and licked his lips. Rufus' phone rings, he growled and answers it "What the HELL do you want?!" he demanded.  
  
"Hey Ruffy! Did I catch you at a bad time?" Xellis' cheerfulness perked up "You can say that..." Rufus muttered "What cha dooooing?" she asked "None of YOUR concern!" he blushed "Are you done yet Ruffy?" Reno asked lonely. "What do you want Xellis?" "Oh I just want to know if Hojo had another lab that you happen to know..." "Why?" "He took Vincent's daughter and we're going to go save her." "... I believe that there's one somewhere way UP North..." "Do you know WHERE up North?" "No, sorry, and if you will excuse me... I'll be getting back to WHAT I was doing..." he hunged and turned to Reno "Where were we?" he asked "We were about to stick this pin into the Scarlet voodoo doll's other boob." Reno answered "Ah yes... proceed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once Xellis put her PHS away she reported what Rufus told her "He said that he thinks that Hojo has a lab UP North!" "Did he say WHERE up North?" "Nope." "Great! We now KNOW where Hojo's lab might be... BUT we don't know where! We would be looking all over the place and by the time we find the stupid lab, it would be too late for Nozomi!" Cid exclaimed.  
  
"There has to be a way..." Aeris said quietly "... there is..." Crisis replied quietly and everyone turned to her "What way?" Red asked "... get one of the monster's to point out the lab... Hojo most likely created them in the lab, and one of the monsters might remember it well enough to point out the way..." she explained to them and they still stared.  
  
"What a plan! Let's go and ask the monsters about it! Oh! One problem. THEY'RE DEAD! THERE IS NOWAY TO GET THEM TO TALK IF THEY ARE BLOODY DEAD!" Cid exclaimed. She glared at him "Well... it so HAPPENS that I can do so... I can bring a monster back from the dead... I'm... a necromancer..." the last part she whispered.  
  
Everyone, minus Xellis and Michael gawked at her. "A what?" Barret asked confused "I'm a necromancer... I have the ability to raise the dead... that's why I'm more into the undead and..." she blushed and muttered "and WHY I'm attracted to Vincent... even BEFORE he became a vampire..." "So you can ACUTUALLY bring the dead to life?" Tifa asked "Yes, come along and I'll show you."  
  
They went to one of the Square and stared at the dead monsters. "What a mess." Cid muttered, lighting a cigarette. "Perfect!" Crisis exclaimed clasping her hands together "Plenty of monsters to revive." "Well, then show us you so called ability to revive the dead." Crisis started taking off her coat while humming Vincent's theme.  
  
She held her coat out and everyone gawked again at WHAT they saw in her coat. Dolls of all of them, jars, test tubes, huge spools of black treads, and a dagger were held in pockets within her coat. She smooth the coat out, took her gloves, spiked knuckle and rings, and leather armband off. She rolled her leather armband out and they saw there were needles of many size and length in it. Crisis pulled on some surgical gloves, choose one of the needles, took out one of the spools, and the dagger.  
  
She stared at them "What?" she asked "What is ALL that for?" Cloud asked pointing at the stuff in her hands and the stuff in her coat. She looked at them and shrugged "Where else was I going to put my dolls...? It's not like I'm going to pull them out of my ass..." she replied. She went over to the first monster and checked it over. "I guess I don't need the needle and tread." She said pressing two of her fingers to her forehead and she set the spool and needle down.  
  
She took off her right surgical glove. "What are you going to do?" Tifa asked and Crisis said nothing, she held the dagger to her wrist and slit it. "What the hell are you doing?!" Cid demanded, Crisis dropped the dagger, it clangs loudly on the floor and whirled around, and then blood trickled down Crisis's arm and dripped in little droplets upon the floor. "Ok... I think Crisis has gone insane..." Zax muttered "When is she NOT insane?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
Crisis held her arm out, pressing the wound open, she walked around the monster. Then she walked back to the others "Crisis... here, let me heal your wound..." Aeris offered holding a cure materia, and Crisis pulled away from her "I still need my blood..." she told her and then turned towards the monster.  
  
Crisis held her hands together in a Japanese way of summoning (like in Naruto) she started muttering some words. The circle of blood started glowing and as everyone watched, the monster started rising. Everyone gasped and Cid's cigarette fell out of his mouth.  
  
The monster stood to its fullest height and Crisis walked towards it "What is she up to now?"  
Crisis held out her wounded hand "I offer you my blood and with it, I shall control you." She told it, and it just stood there. After a few second of silence, Crisis waved her hands in front of it, and then she walked behind it and stared at the blood stain floor with the monster's brains in the pool. She stared at the back of its head and the huge hole in it "No wonder... its brains were blown out..." she sighed "Ok, go back to being dead." She snapped her fingers and the monster fell back to the ground "Next!"  
  
On the second try, the monster tried to kill Crisis because she got distracted, she had to kill it. The third time was a success, the monster rose and Crisis offered her blood to it "I offer you my blood and with it, I shall control you." She repeated. The monster grabbed her arm, pressed its horrible lips to her wrist and sucked her blood. After a minute, Crisis pulled her arm away from the monster. She cradled her arm and stared at the monster "Ok monster, you drank my blood and I have control over you. Can you hear me? Nod if you do." The monster nodded. Crisis smirked "Good, now monster, do you know a man named Hojo?" again it nodded "Did he create you in a lab?" Cloud asked and the monster did not reply.  
  
"Why isn't it answering?" Cloud asked Crisis "It can only answer to me, my blood my control on it." Crisis explained "Then ask it." She repeated the question and it nods "Can you remember where it is?" nods "Can you take us to it?" nods. Aeris got Crisis to let her heal her wrist and Akuma woke up and growled at the undead monster. He lunged at it and Crisis grabbed him "Hold on fox, this monster is going to show us where they took your owner." She told him and he still growled at the monster.  
  
Once Crisis put her stuff back on, everyone left Gold Saucer and boarded the Highwind and headed towards the North. Vincent was a top, he looked out as wind played with his hair, he sighed and slammed his fist against the rail "I shouldn't have left Nozomi alone... it's my fault that Hojo has her..." he said to no one "No it's not..." someone said and he turned around to see Crisis walking towards him "What are you doing up here?" he asked her "Cid wouldn't let me keep the monster down below... afraid it might attack... and it's starting to rot..." she explained and leaned against the railing and pointing at the zombie monster.  
  
After a minute of silence, Vincent broke it "Why did you say it wasn't my fault that Nozomi was taken by that madman...? I left her alone... I should have KNOWN that HE was there... I should have protected her... I'm her father and I didn't protect her..." he said and Crisis shook her head "How were you suppose to know that Hojo would do such a thing? None of us predicted that Hojo wanted Nozomi... it's not your fault Vincent... you cared about her AND us... you left her alone in safety to help Yuffie and Aeris... if you didn't go to help them, they might have died, because there were too many monsters for them to handle, EVEN when Michael was there... you can't be at two places at once." She told him, facing him.  
  
"It's my fault..." he whispered "Dammit Vincent! Stop saying that! It's NOT your FAULT! It's Hojo's fault! He planned all this because he hates you and he wants to make you suffer! He always wanted you to suffer!" she yelled at him, and he glared at her "What do you know? An all powerful being and you don't EVEN tell me that you're a necromancer?! How about me?! Do YOU care about me?! Or is that so called 'weakness around men' the thing keeping you away from me? Aren't YOU making me suffer enough?" he demanded and she shook her head "Dammit Vincent... why are you saying things like that to me...? I love you... and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I wa a necromancer... if I told anyone about it like president Shinra... he might have made me do something I'd regret... I... I didn't want to make an undead army that could crush Shinra's enemies and have the blood of the innocent spilt on my hands... I'm so sorry... and I really do LOVE you... and I am TRULY sorry that my trust around men is bad... I had a bad experience with an old boyfriend that betrayed my trust..." she explained with tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
Vincent stared at Crisis, her shoulders hunched and she started to cry "Oh Vincent... you have to believe me... when Hojo lied about you being dead, I was so sad that I couldn't stop crying... you were the only person I love and I could NEVER replace you after your 'death'... before a monster killed me... the only thought that went through my mind was 'I will be Vincent real soon... I'll be happy with him once again.'" She told him then looked at him with more tears in her eyes "But when my guardian came to have me reborn, I refused I wanted to be with you, but there was nothing I could do to stop him... when I was reborn again, I never forgot about you... I rejoined SOLDIER so I could kill Hojo and avenge you... but when I join Cloud-boy to stop your son... and when we went into Nibelhiem... I never wanted to go into the mansion... to much painful memories... and when I say you come out with Cloud-boy and the others, I was so happy, I thought I wouldn't be able to breath and my heart leapt..."  
  
Crisis wiped her tears away "I'm sorry for being a bitch... but that was a useful weapon to keep men away from me... and I used it SO much that I forgot who I was being a bitch to... and... I guess you should have been better off with Lucrecia... she was your first love after all... I'm a lousy girlfriend... when we get Nozomi... you would have to worry about me... I'll..." she never finished, Vincent grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Crisis' eyes widen in surprise and Vincent pulled away. Crisis put her fingers to her lips and stared at him "I'm sorry that I got mad at you Crisis..." Vincent told her "I was so angry at Hojo for taking Nozomi, that I had to take my anger out on someone... and you were the only one here... I'm glad that you're my girlfriend and I'm happy that you told me the truth about you... it makes it easier to know who you are..." he replied. Crisis embraced him and whispered "I love you Vincent..." he held her close "I love you too Crisis..." and they kissed.  
  
"How precious!" someone said and Vincent and Crisis turned their attention to an audience! They pulled away blushing and embarrass. Aeris wiped away her tears with a handkerchief, "Crisis declared her love to Vincent! I knew she would someday... despite her being a bitch." Yuffie said "Two Chaos' together? I think that's a bad thing." Cid murmured. "Well, it LOOKS like Crisis' gonna be your step mom Sephy, good luck surviving HER torment." Zax said grinning and patting Sephiroth on the shoulder, Sephiroth just stared, Cloud gawked, Tifa sniffled, Xellis grinned, Red XIII sighed, Michael said and pointing at nothing "Oooh, look! An orange!" and Barret smiled and shook his head "I knew those two would show their feeling to each other someday."  
  
"When's the wedding?" Yuffie asked and Crisis turned to Vincent "Shall we show them what happens WHEN they piss off two Chaos'?" she asked him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Maybe later... I'm caught in moment." He kissed her, she blushed again and replied "Me too..." and they kissed again, not caring about what the others say about them, to Vincent and Crisis, no one is there watching them kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*sniffle* beautiful.... Absolutely beautiful! Oh god! I'm becoming a romantic! @_@ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Next chapter! Avalanche makes it to the North, find the base, and attempt to rescue Nozomi... but Hojo was ready for them. What surprises does he have waiting for them? I'm not telling! You have to wait for the next chapter to find out! ^^  
Until then! 


	9. Chapter 9 Avalanche to the Rescue

Nothing to say but enjoy and read... and Cloud shows how TRULY a BLONDE he is. }  
Don't beat me Cloud fans!! ;;  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chapter 9 Avalanche to the Rescue  
  
Once they reached the North, the monster took them to one of the mountains. Up top the mountain, everyone looked around "Why are we here?" "Where is it?" Crisis asked the monster and it pointed down the mountain to the west. "Down there?" it nods "Thanks. You may rest now." Crisis snaps her fingers and it falls to the icy ground dead.  
  
Everyone looked down the mountain "My, that's a deep drop." Aeris said "I bet that I can make it down there and find the lab's entrance before anyone." Cid said "We'll take that bet!" Michael said wearing snowboarding gear "Yeah! 7,000 Gil!" Xellis exclaimed also in snowboarding gear "But to be fair, we're letting YOU have a head start." And both Xellis and Michael kicked Cid down the slope and all the way down, they head him let loose many strings of curses.  
  
Michael and Xellis pushed off after him. Everyone watched with a sweat drop "Normally I would HAVE joined them in the bet... but I don't really feel like it..." Crisis said adjusting her blue-tinted sunglasses, "Why do you have a snowboard then?" Tifa asked "I like snowboarding." Crisis answered "And that's probably the only way to get down..." Zax said "Like when Cloud had to snowboard down that hill when we were heading towards the Crater."  
  
Akuma jumped from Aeris' hands onto Vincent's shoulder "Looks like he wants to ride with you Vinny." "Let's mosey." Cloud told everyone "Dammit Cloud! Stop saying that damn thing! Say move out or something!" Aeris screamed and everyone stared at her and she blushed in embarrassment "Sorry... but since Cid wasn't here to say it... I thought I should." "I'm going now before things get worst." Crisis said and went down the mountain.  
  
Cid had turned into a giant snowball, and Michael and Xellis were behind him, doing tricks. They went in front of and the slope went upward. They jumped and noticed something odd "Ya know... that pile of snow REALLY doesn't look like a pile of snow..." Michael said pointing it out "Yeah... uh-oh..." the landed in a deep hole first and then Cid after them "We made it before you, pay up." Xellis told Cid "Dammit!" he replied.  
  
The others saw the slope and stopped before they ended up like Xellis, Michael, and Cid. "That was close." Aeris breathe a sigh of relief. "Where are Xellis, Michael, and Cid?" Cloud wondered "Let's go look for them." The rest of the Avalanche members climbed, or in Cloud's case, fell down the rest the way of the mountain, calling the three idiots "Xellis! Michael! Cid!" Cloud called "We're down this hole!" one of them shouted "Are you ok?" Aeris asked them staring down the hole "Yeah..." "Hey! I found Waldo!" (Sorry, I liked Surf Ninjas... and that part WAS HILARIOUS! ^^;;;) "Really?!" Cloud asked "Skye!" Michael called back "Dammit! I was looking for him over a month and a half!" "..." "Can SOMEONE knock Cloud in?" Xellis asked and Zax kicked Cloud into the hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cloud screamed and landed on Xellis's legs "... now can someone kick Zax in?" "What?" Crisis kicked Zax in "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screamed and landed on top of Cloud!  
  
"Knock Barret in!" Michael exclaimed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud, Zax, and Xellis screamed. Crisis shrugged "In you go." She told Barret and shoved him in and he landed on Zax! "Now a snowman!" Crisis stared down the hole, built a snowman and shoved it in and it landed on Barret's back. "Why did you do that?" Aeris asked her "Just making my brother happy..." she answered. Down in the hole, Cid was no where to be seen, Michael's demon tail taunted him and he started chasing it like a dog, Xellis' legs were pinned by all the weight that landed on them, and Cloud kept repeating " I think I broke my ass, I think I broke my ass..."  
  
"Shouldn't we be going down there?" Aeris asked "Yeah..." Crisis answered "There's no way down." Tifa replied "The only way to get down is jumping." Vincent added.  
  
Crisis grinned, Mayhem... she thought to herself "Oh Sephy, I believe that Xellis' legs are being crushed under all that weight." She told him and Sephiroth jumped down. He took out his massive Masamune and stared at everyone that was on Xellis' legs. "Get off of her or I'll stab you all like when I stabbed that ancient girl." "I'M RIGHT HERE!!" Aeris called down and Sephiroth thought about that "Oh yeah..." he said.  
  
The snowman built legs for him and ran off, and Barret and Zax jumped off and Cloud painfully stood up and limped off, while holding his ass.  
  
Back up top Crisis looked down the hole and looked back to the others "whose next?" she asked and Red started backing away. She grabbed him around the middle and tossed him in "AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Red screamed "Next?" Yuffie jumped in, not wanting to have Crisis knock her in. Yuffie landed gracefully.  
  
Michael poked his head out from behind a boulder and his tail poked out from the other side, Michael attacked his tail. Red's tail went out "I light it back for you!" Xellis exclaimed and took out a fire materia. "What is this place?" Cloud asked looking at the ceiling "It looks like a cavern... Hojo built his lab deep within here?" Zax wondered. Tifa landed on Cloud "Thanks for breaking my fall Cloud." She told him "Owie..." Cloud replied.  
  
"What happen to you Tifa?" Zax asked helping her up... as best as he could "Crisis keeps knocking us into here... except Yuffie, she JUMPED in." Tifa explained "You have to be kidding." Zax said with wide eyes "I'm not." Tifa replied. They heard a scream, they looked up, and then something caught Zax's eyes "Hey! A gil!" he said turning around and picking it up, Aeris fell on her ass "Thank you for catching me Zax." She growled, rubbing her ass. "Let me guess, Crisis knocked you in?" Zax asked and Aeris muttered some cruel words at him.  
  
"I don't think I want to KNOW what those two are doing up there..." Cid muttered and Crisis stomp on him "Hentai..." she growled and kicked him one last time. "Where's Vincent? I'd thought you knock him in before you jump in." "... um... sore wa himitsu desu." She told Zax. Vincent landed next to them and Crisis smiled "So you knock the others in, BUT you DON'T knock Vincent in?!" "No... HE distracted me... and knocked BOTH of US in..." Crisis muttered. Everyone gawked "How?" Tifa asked "... would you believe me of I say... he caught me off guard by kissing me...?" Crisis asked and they gawked more.  
  
Michael was atop the ceiling pretending to be Batman. "Get down from there Michael! This is no time to play games!" Crisis called to him. "It so dark." Aeris commented and Xellis and Crisis took out their fire materias. The fire lit the cavern and everyone looked around, Aeris screamed and everyone turned their attention to what scared her with their ultimate weapons in hand.  
  
It was a huge menacing creature, with many rows of teeth and it looked like it was in mid attack. Yuffie was happy "MATERIAS!!" she exclaimed gleefully, for the monster had materias embedded into its body. Cloud waved his hand in front of the monster's face "It's not moving....." he reported, Barret tapped it with his gun arm, Crisis ran a hand over its arm "I think it's not real." She told them "Why is it here?" "Distraction?" "TRAP!"  
  
Yuffie tried to pull one of the materia out "Tr-tra-tra-tra-tra-tra- TRAP!!" Michael exclaimed "NO! DON'T YUFFIE!!" "STOP YUFFIE!" surprisingly Xellis was being a voice of reason as well. It was too late; Yuffie pulled one of the materias with a loud POP! Michael picked up Yuffie and ran off and the ground started shaking, Cloud got knocked into a wall and once he got off, he walked around wobbly "Can someone stop the world?" Cloud asked putting a hand to his mouth and turning slightly green. They heard a crackling sound, they all looked up and saw some of the spikes about to fall down on them "Dodge!"  
  
Barret picked up Aeris and started dodging the spikes; Cloud ran and stopped when one fell in front of him! Zax jumped out of the way of two, Crisis jumped on one then another avoiding them. Sephiroth slashed at some and Vincent jumped put of the spikes way.  
  
This went on until they made it into part of the lab. Once the dust cleared, everyone sighed in relief "That was fun." Crisis said "FUN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE ALMOST DIED!!" Cid yelled "Look on the bright side, the spikes provide us stairs now." She replied pointing at the mess. Everyone looked and sure enough, the spikes did make stairs for them, when they need to leave. Half of the Avalanche members turned on Yuffie "Didn't you HEAR us WHEN we TOLD you to STOP?!" Cid demanded "I said I was sorry." Yuffie wailed in tears "We said it was a trap, but nooooooooo, you HAD to GO for the damn MATERIAS!!" "Leave her alone! It's not her fault that it was trap." Aeris told Cid mad "If anything, I bet it was Hojo, he KNEW that Yuffie WOULD go for the materia..." Red told them and everyone agreed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I apologize, for since the chapter 9 is 'too big' I am forced to break it up into Chapter 10... so if you are confused... I am SO sorry. Again I apologize for the trouble.  
  
End of Chapter 9 


	10. Chapter 10 Venturing Into the Lab

Ok, here is Chapter 10, Venturing Into the Lab. And yet again, I apologize for the problem...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10 Venturing Into the Lab  
  
They walked farther into the entrance, unknown to them that they were being watched. Glowing eyes in the dark watched them, it growled, and with great strength, it attacked the closest person, which happened to be Michael. He leapt to the side and the demon gave chase. It slashed at him with its claws; Michael ducked and gave the monster an uppercut to the jaw. He then took the opportunity to change into his own demonic form.  
  
"MICHAEL!" Yuffie exclaimed and tried to run to him, but Cloud grabbed her arm "Don't worry about him." Crisis told her as they watched "How can you say that?! He's your brother!" Yuffie asked "Hey Michael! Will you be ok on taking this demon on ALL by yourself?!" Xellis called Michael said nothing, but kept fighting "See? When he concentrating on fighting that means he'll be fine." Xellis told Yuffie and she looked doubtful "Trust us Yuffie; we wouldn't lie if Michael couldn't handle something." Crisis told Yuffie and she nodded.  
  
They left Michael to deal with the demon, but when they reached the second level (they are going down, not up, down) they were stopped by a monster, it growled at them "You... shall... not... pass..." Vincent took out his gun and Tifa lowered it (don't get any wrong ideas ya perverts!) "Wait Vincent, you shouldn't fight." She told him "Why?" he asked "Because you should be the one to get Nozomi, it clear that that's what Hojo wants." She explained "She's right." Aeris said "Don't worry about me. I'll take this thing." She told them as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
They left Tifa, soon they were stopped on the third level by a four- legged creature that ALMOST looks like Red, and he stayed to fight it. On level four, a odd monster bit into Cloud's shoulder and took the form of him, Cloud, despite being injured, stayed to fight it. Barret stayed on the fifth level to take on a robot. Sixth level, Sephiroth stayed to take on a powerful beast, Sephiroth grinned when he saw his opponent.  
  
Seventh level, Xellis stayed to take on a pair of doppelgangers. Eight level, Aeris was held back to take on a siren with wings. Ninth level, Zax and Cid stayed to take on a two headed dragon that split apart. Tenth level, Yuffie stayed to take on a giant flesh eating bird. And on the Eleventh level, as Crisis and Vincent were the last ones, they ran towards the door on the far side of the room, something went whirling towards them, and Crisis sensed it. She looked behind her, saw the weapon, and tackled Vincent! "DUCK!" she commanded and they hit the floor. The weapon sliced a few strands of Crisis' hair and impaled into the wall.  
  
They looked up to see what it was and it was a massive battle axe. The ground started shaking as they stood up, they looked behind them and a giant warrior (not the one in the crater, a different one) walked towards them. Crisis grinned and turned to Vincent "Go Vincent." She told him "What?" he asked staring at her "It's like what Tifa said, YOU'RE the only one that can save Nozomi from Hojo... don't worry about me. I can take this thing on." She told him.  
  
Vincent hesitated and kissed her on the lips, he broke and whispered "Don't die on me Crisis..." she smiled at him "I have NO intention in doing so." She told him. Vincent left Crisis and she turned to the warrior, rotating her shoulder "Go get your axe, I don't fight opponents that don't have their weapons." She told it, it nodded and went to get his weapon. Once the warrior did so, Crisis took out her most trusted weapon: her giant spiked mace. Vincent ran down to the last level, he scanned the room and noted that there were no monster or creatures around to fight, but to be cautious, he held his gun in hand, ready for anything that lunge or attacks him. He made it to the door, and Vincent slowly but cautiously put his gun away, he went though the door.  
  
His first reaction was on how bright the room is, and as he walked in, the doors behind closed shut. He whirled around and stared at the metal doors. Then he heard chuckling and he slowly turned around to face a grinning Hojo. Vincent narrowed his red eyes at him and he saw that Hojo had one arm wrapped around Nozomi's neck and his other hand in his pocket. Nozomi clutched at Hojo's arm and smiled at Vincent as if saying I knew you'd come for me...  
  
Vincent smiled faintly and turned his attention back to Hojo. "I'm so glad THAT you could come... Vincent." Hojo sneered then laughed. Vincent put his hand to his gun and he felt Akuma jump off his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What will happen next? Will Vincent get his daughter from the clutches of Hojo? Find out! In chapter 11! Yes! I am evil enough to leave you all hanging! =3  
  
Its SOOOOOOOO cute how Michael picked up Yuffie to take her to safety and that they care about EACH other -^^- I KNOW my brother IS going to kill me for this.  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. Chapter 11 Evil Never Dies DAMMIT!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! CHAPTER 10!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what horrors lay now? Read on! 'Cause I'm not tellin' ya! =P  
And thanks to my little brother for giving me this title. Love ya bro! ^,^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 10 Evil Never Dies... DAMMIT!  
  
Vincent narrowed his blood red eyes at his hateful enemy. Hojo laughed insanely and Nozomi whimpered in fear. Hojo stopped laughing and smirked at Vincent "What's the matter Vinny? Surprise to see me alive?" he asked and Vincent smirked "Hmph! It wasn't hard to figure out that you made a copy of yourself for us to kill... and you're like a cockroach... hard to kill..." Vincent answered.  
  
Hojo laughed again "At LEAST I got the one you loved, it's rather a pity that YOU'RE not a necrophiliac, you'd probably had no problems fucking a dead body, after all... you ARE a vampire..." Hojo told Vincent.  
  
Vincent snarled and glared at Hojo; he whipped out his gun and pointed it at him. "I don't think so Vinny." Hojo said still smiling; he took his hand out of his pocket and shoved the barrel of a gun into Nozomi's temple and she winced in pain. Vincent's eyes widen "Throw your gun away, and your materias, and your items bag or I'll blow her brains out... I WLL do it... I can always make another copy of her, but you'd probably want the original alive... after all... she IS your daughter."  
  
Vincent snarled and threw his gun, materias, and items bag to the side. Hojo's smiled widen "Good." He murmured "What's the matter Vinny? Cat got your tongue..." Vincent didn't answered "Or are you worried about your friends and girlfriend?" Vincent's eyes widen a bit "Did you THINK that I WOULDN'T know about you and YOUR friends coming to rescue this child?" Hojo closed his eyes for a second as if thinking about something "Let's see how they are fairing, shall we?" in his other hand, the one around Nozomi's neck, Hojo pushed a button and the screen showed different images of the others fighting "What?!" Vincent demanded turning to the screen "Huh?" Nozomi wondered gripping Hojo's arm.  
  
"My, they are quite skilled in fighting... where's that little demon brat go? Oh... the demon and he are moving through levels... oh... look at your girlfriend Vinny." Hojo pointed out and Vincent turned to watch Crisis.  
  
Crisis tried to dodge the warrior's clawed hand, but she got slashed on her arm, then the warrior kicked her into one of the walls. "CRISIS!!" Vincent yelled in disbelief. Hojo turned the screen off "Looks like your girlfriend is getting beat... of course, I MADE that warrior to be much strong than her." "BASTARD!" Vincent swore. "Heh. How kind of you Vinny." "Why?! What is your purpose in kidnapping Nozomi?!" Vincent growled.  
  
Hojo laughed insanely again "Do you REALLY want to know?!" Vincent nodded. Hojo smiled evilly "Fine, I'll tell you before I kill you."  
  
I have to buy the others time to finish fighting and get here... I HAVE to get Hojo to tell me his plans... I must save Nozomi... Vincent thought to himself and a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What ARE Hojo's plans? Will the others make it in time? Will Crisis get beaten by the warrior thingy? What happen to Akuma? Why am I asking these questions when I know the answers?  
  
Read the next chapter to find out! ^^ and I know that this chapter was short... but bear with people, the next chapter explains Nozomi's birth and crap and I apologize for it (bows) don't hurt me! ;;;  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	12. Chapter 12 Hojo Tells Vincent the Truth ...

Chapter 12! What to say? Nothing really, just read and find out what the insane ass tells Vincent. And forgive me on my language (bows)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 12 Hojo Tells Vincent the Truth about Nozomi  
  
"Who was the poor soul that you impregnate?" Vincent asked Hojo laughed "I HAVE not impregnated anyone! I created this brat from YOUR blood!" Hojo told Vincent. "What?" "Remember when I... blew your arm off?" Vincent growled "How can I forget? The pain of my arm getting blown off was too great... and you KILLED my friends."  
  
"Good, you remember. Well, after I shot you and you pass out, before I... experimented on you, I took some of your blood." "..." "It took me awhile to get this child to be perfect because I DIDN'T want another Vincent brat running around to annoy me, so I thought... a girl... a girl that will be that TURK's daughter will do."  
  
"What for?" Vincent demanded "For a project. In case if Sephiroth... fails at what he was intended to do..." Hojo explained and Vincent narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about?" "What I mean is if Sephiroth failed to summon meteor, then his little sister will finish it." "She'll never do it!" "True... but what about Jenova?" Hojo asked smirking "What?"  
  
"Jenova is going to do it." "Impossible! We destroyed Jenova before we went after Sephiroth!" Vincent exclaimed "True... but you destroyed her body... you DIDN'T destroy her soul." Vincent's eyes widen and Hojo laughed "Why so surprise Vinny? That body was merely a shell for the great and powerful Jenova, since it has been destroyed... well, let's just say that SHE'LL be needing a new body, a young body, a body strong enough for her to use, yet weak enough for her to control." "So... you are saying that you are going to put Jenova into Nozomi?" Vincent asked and Hojo nodded "Yes." "How? You don't even HAVE Jenova's soul." "Are you SURE about that?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Shit!" Vincent swore and another bead of sweat slid down his face. "I will resurrect Jenova into your brat and she will finish what your son couldn't do... instead of a god we'll have a goddess that everyone will be one with."  
  
Nozomi couldn't believe her ears. The madman was talking about that creature being resurrected into her and she daddy couldn't do anything to stop him. She hoped that the others would come soon to help her daddy fight against the madman. She shut her eyes and hoped for something to happen.  
  
"YOU'RE INSANE!" Vincent told Hojo and he smiled "Thank you." "I won't let you do it! I will stop you before you even complete you're insane resurrection!" Hojo laughed "How? You don't have your gun." "I don't need my gun to beat you." Vincent told him through clenched teeth "What? Do you expect your friends to come? HAHAHAHAHAHA! With the monster they are fighting! They would either die OR it will take them a LONG time to kill the monsters... but I expect your girlfriend to die by the hands of my Warrior beast... it rather a pity... one bitch that you love dies... now the other bitch will die too..."  
  
"DON'T CALL THEM BTICHES YOU BASTARD!!" Vincent snarled and Hojo tsked "Temper, temper Vinny. If you don't be careful, you will die." Vincent clenched his fist so hard that blood slowly dripped to the floor "Will you join me in the birth of Jenova?" Hojo asked him "Fuck you." Vincent told him through clench teeth "I'll take that as a no." "Go to hell!" Vincent spat. Hojo narrowed his eyes "I'll meet you there later."  
  
A shot rang out through the lab, Vincent felt pain as the bullet went through him and exited, blood shot out of the wound and he fell to the floor. "DAAAADDDDY!" Nozomi cried and tears slid down her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yes I know that this was ANOTHER short story... but at least you finally know WHAT Hojo's up to. Will he succeed or will he be stopped? Will the others beat the monsters or die? What are you looking at me like that?! Wait for the next chapter to find out!  
  
Another thing, for those who are confused about Crisis' weapon being a mace instead of a sword... she uses different weapons when she feels like it and something is going to happen to it.  
  
And another thing... next fic, Sephiroth is going to have a reaction to the Jenova cells in him, become horny and try to fuck Xellis... that is your freebie on the next chapter and again, I apologize for my language.  
  
End of Chapter 12 


	13. Chapter 13 Feel the Wrath of Chaos sama!

Chapter 13. Find out what happens when you destroy Crisis' coat. Aeris will have a cat fight with the Siren. Sephy gets horny due to the Jenova cells. Ok! Enough talking before I give everything away and start reading!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 13 Feel the Wrath of Chaos-sama!!!  
  
Crisis blocked the Warrior's axe with her mace. She gritted her teeth as the beast's axe inched near her face; she pushed the axe away and leapt out of reach. "You're not bad." She told it and it growled. Crisis stared at the axe and saw the design on it, her eyes sparkled and she wiped away a drool "Oh my god... that axe of yours is so... so... BEAUTIFUL! When I kill you! I'm taking it!" she took off her coat.  
  
They fought again, this time the beast slashed at Crisis, she tried to dodge but he clawed her arm, she gritted her teeth and clutched her arm, and the beast knocked her into one of the walls. She hit it with her shoulders and slid down. The axe embedded into the wall near her and she stared at it then to the beast. "You're pretty good." She said smirking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tifa threw a punch at the monster, it caught it and threw a punch at her, and she caught it as well. They put their face up close, Michael and the demon rolled by and they watched. They turned back to each other and Tifa kicked the monster. The monster elbowed her in the face. She glared at it, spat out some blood, and wiped her mouth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aeris stared at the winged Siren, she knew that she couldn't fight well, only use magic, "But I might as well try..." she said to herself and attacked the Siren. The Siren let loose a shriek and Aeris clutched her ears. She slowly took out her magic materia and yelled loud enough "Si... silence!" the materia glowed and the Siren choked and clutched her throat.  
  
Aeris sighed in relief; the Siren flew at her and bitched-slapped her! Aeris flipped across the ground and glared at the Siren while holding her cheek "Why... you... you... BITCH!" and she slapped the Siren back.  
  
The Siren glared back, screamed and lunged at Aeris. They rolled around on the ground screaming, scratching, and pulling at their hairs. Michael and the demon jumped into the room, stopped fighting and watched them. They stared at each other, shrugged and started betting on who'd win.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cloud's sword clashed with his monster double. Their face came up real close and his double smiled evilly at him. They pulled a way and Cloud breathes heavily, winced and clutched his wounded arm "Does it hurt?" the monster asked grinning "Shut up." Cloud snarled. The Cloud copy smile widens and he cut himself. He stared at his bleeding hand "Do you know how long I wanted the sweet taste of blood? A long time, that's how long." He licked the blood and Cloud watched his double's eyes flutter.  
  
The copy licked his lips and stared at Cloud "I had wanted blood and a body; I hated my monstrous form, so hideous, and so frightening, once I kill you, and I'll take your place." "Like hell you will!" Cloud roared and charged at the monster. He deflected it, "Foolish human. Can't you figure it out yet? I have taken all your skills, love, hope, memories, desire, and experience. You can't beat me, we are alike." "I don't give a shit! I'll die trying!" the copy's smile widen into an impossible length "So then die." He told Cloud and unexpectedly stabbed Cloud through his chest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Red roar in pain as the monster bit into his back. He twisted around clamped onto its hind leg as hard as he could; in return, the monster roared and released Red. Red bit harder into the leg and it tried to pull free. At last the monster's claw smacked Red in the muzzle and he had to let go, he panted and stared at his opponent, it stared back panting. // this will take me awhile... I need to get to his neck... at least he's injured.// they lunge at each other, scratching, biting, and snarling at each other.  
  
The monster tackled Red to the ground and went for his neck, Red slashed at the monster's stomach, it roared, exposing its neck and Red lung at it, biting into the tender flesh. Blood squirted everywhere splashing Red, the walls, and floor, then Red released the monster, it gasped for air and stared at Red weakly and with respect glittering in its eyes, then its eyes rolled back and it took its last breath. Red collapse from estuation and pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sephiroth was pleased; his opponent had gone down in a few slashes. Its blood pooled around it and started heading in one direction. Sephiroth sheathed his masamune and started for the exit to the seventh level.  
  
He stopped and smelled the air. It smelled a little... weird, Sephiroth felt weird, he clutched his head (not that one! The one on his shoulders! Wait... forget I wrote this!) Heat rushed through his blood and through out his body, and one thing came to his mind, he shuddered, sweat glistered on his skin, and he headed for the exit, in search of Xellis.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xellis giggled as she dodged a few attacks from her enemies & produced her weapon of choice, a handful of throwing knives. They looked just like Zack & Sephiroth but she wouldn't fall for such a cheap & crappy trick. "You're doppelgangers aren't you? Well, it doesn't matter because in a moment you'll be. DEAD!!!" Xellis threw her knives at them after dodging one last sweep of the fake Zack's buster sword. The knives pierced them in their heads. "Bye-bye." She said in a childish voice as they died, returning to their true ugly looking forms. She headed towards the way back the sixth level to see if Sephiroth was okay but she was taking her time, walking there while whistling.  
  
She was almost there when she stopped hearing something move in the shadows ahead of her. She heard heavy breathing & she could feel sexual tension rolling off of whatever it was. Then she felt a very slight dizziness. Her strength was down & she could feel it. The Jenova cells inside of her were calling out to whatever it was in the shadows & telling her to stay put. She didn't like the situation though. Then a chuckle filled the air & it was a deep low rumble that she knew well.  
  
He was coming closer now & his intent was as clear as crystal. He wanted sex & he wanted it now; there was no negotiating. If he caught her she wouldn't be able to fight him off, she might not even want to by then, because at the rate her Jenova cells were reacting she probably would be seeking him out in about half an hour. She began to panic. Her mind screamed as Sephiroth came out of the shadows & into the light. He was smirking. She took off at a full- fledged Olympic race run. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! I DON'T WANNA GET PREGNANT!!!" Xellis screamed hysterically as she dashed away in the dark.  
  
Sephiroth grinned lecherously. "I'll have what I want. It's only a matter of time." He began to walk after her, whistling the tune to A One- Winged Angel. He knew that Xellis would see it his way soon & give in; after all, he was damn sexy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tifa had finished beating her opponent and headed for the exit. She meet Red, healed him with an X potion, and they headed for the fourth level. They stopped to stare at the destruction that Cloud and a monster had made. They heard a noise to their right and were ready for whatever came out, Cloud staggered out clutching his arm "Cloud!" Tifa said and towards him as he fell to his knees.  
  
Tifa stared at Cloud's bleeding forehead and the blood that trickled out of the corner of his mouth, "Are you alright Cloud?" she asked him and he smiled weakly "Yeah... the bastard was tough... but I got him." He told her "You better heal him Tifa, he's injured pretty bad." Red told Tifa, and she nodded. She took out an X potion and gave it to Cloud. He smiled at Tifa "Thanks Tifa." He said and kissed her on the lips, she blushed and when he pulled away "Cloud... what got into you? I thought you and Zax were together..." "And you're not acting like a blonde." Red commented. Cloud thought for a second "I nearly die, Tifa. I merely forgot that I was with Zax."  
  
She nodded and they left, unknown to them, a trail of blood, as if someone dragged themselves towards the exit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Barret let loose a spray of bullets; they pounded into the metal plates of the robot, sparks flew as the bullets hit and the robot backed off a bit. "You are one tough foo'" Barret told it. One of its hands turned into a gun and it pointed it at him. They let loose a spray of bullets. Barret's bullets hit the robot, but its bullets kept missing Barret, but one hit him in the shoulder.  
  
He swore and held his wounded arm; he used his cure materia to cure the wound. This went on for awhile, until the robot fell to the ground with a loud crash. Barret smiled and turned his back on it. The robot stood up and Barret turned around but it would be too late, then ultima surrounds the robot and it fell again. He turned to see Tifa, Red, and Cloud running towards him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crisis was knocked into the wall again, as she landed to the floor she coughed up blood. She was bleed from her forehead, eye, a cut on her cheek, mouth and cuts and slashes on her body. She stared up at the warrior, it hardly been scratched. She clutched the handle of her mace until her knuckle turned white, jumped up into the air and tried to hit it from above.  
  
It caught her mace in one hand "Shit!" she swore and it grabbed her face with the other. Again, he rammed her into the wall, and every time she hit it, she made a dent into the concrete. Then he threw her into opposite wall. Crisis coughed up more blood, got up, and used her second limit break "Dance of the Chibis!" all of her chibi dolls of her, and the others came to life and attempted to tackle the warrior. The warrior knocked them off him; they all squealed and ended up on the ground with swirly eyes. Crisis sweat dropped and sighed "Note to self... DO NOT send chibis out to fight again..." she noted and the warrior threw a slab of concrete at her, Crisis jumped on it and threw her mace at the warrior, he hit the mace with his axe and the mace shattered into pieces! Crisis stared as her ruined mace fell heavily to the ground "My... mace..." she said in disbelief.  
  
The warrior walked towards her then stopped, Crisis waited for it to do something, it opened his mouth and spat something at her, she rolled out of the way, the spit hit the wall, and it sizzled and melted! Crisis stared at it "Acid?!" she asked startled and turned back to the warrior. He kept spitting out the acid and she kept dodging it, a glob of it headed towards Crisis, as she dodged, it hit her coat, as it sizzled, Crisis screamed. Her eyes widen in incredible size, she grabbed at the remains of her coat as bits of them fell to the ground.  
  
The warrior roared and came at her; she punched it in the jaw. He stood back and Crisis ignored the pain in her hand and her injuries "I didn't care that you destroyed my mace... it had served me well, all these years... BUT TO DESTROY MY COAT!! NOW THAT'S ANOTHER THING!!" she screamed and silvery grey angel wings sprouted from her back, she healed and her clothes changed. A sword appeared in front of her and she took it in hand, as she did the thorny vine wrapped around her hand and blood seep from the punctured wounds in her hand "FEEL THE WRATH OF CHAOS-SAMA!!!!" she said and lunged at the warrior.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aeris screamed as the siren pulled on her hair, Michael and the demon found a couch, sat down and ate popcorn and drank Pepsi ®  
Aeris screamed again, whirled around, and punched the siren in the jaw. The siren fell back and ripped a chunk of Aeris' hair with her. Aeris inspected her hair, screamed once more and dove onto the siren. Tifa, Cloud, Red, and Barret came in, stopped and watched the cat fight. They turned to Michael and the demon. Michael waved and offered them popcorn "... I bet Aeris will win!" Barret said "Barret!" Tifa exclaimed "What?" "I'd have to say the siren." Cloud said and everyone turned to him, surprised "What? Aeris is a weak fighter, I mean; she got stabbed through the stomach by Sephiroth.  
  
Aeris punched the Siren again and glared at Cloud "Thanks for the support Cloud!" she growled. He shrugged, the Siren lunged at Aeris, but Tifa out herself between Aeris and her, grabbed the siren by the neck and broke it. "We have no time for this crap!" she said as she tossed the body to the floor. "Dammit! Tifa! Now no one wins!" "Does it look like I care?" she asked "and besides, if Aeris is going to get into a cat fight, it's gonna be with me, over Cloud!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Michael stood still breathing slowly while staring at his opponent's eyes. "Damn you're a tough bastard. I have to finish this quick, if I'm going to help the others..." The Demon just smirked at Michael, and readied to strike. Michael held his blade behind him to slash and strike the beast down. For about a minute both remained still, then both moved at a blinding speed and struck the other to kill. Michael forced his sword into its abdomen and the demon in return he dug his claws into Michael's left shoulder.  
  
The pain ran through his arm and he reacted by bringing his knee into the demon's stomach. They both attacked the other with fast strikes and blocks. Michael leapt away, drew his gun, and fired. The demon dodged the bullets, charged an energy bolt and threw it at his target. Michael jumped and soared through the air landing behind the demon and trusted his hand into the demon's chest, clutching its heart and crushing it. The demon fell down and dissolved into nothing. Michael fell to his knees and held his shoulder, the wound began to slowly heal and not even a scar remained. He grinned and looked up thinking, "God it's good to be half demon. SHIT I have to find the others and Yuffie!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Zax wiped some dragon blood off his face and Cid spat some out, "Cut it a little close didn't you?" Cid asked glaring at Zax "Hey! How was I supposed to know that one of them was going to swallow you? At least I got you out, didn't I?" he asked and Cid grumbled and took out his blood soaked cigarettes. "What happened to you Cid?" Aeris asked "What happened to you?!" Cid asked back looking at Aeris' messy hair and wrinkled dress. "She got into a cat fight with that Siren she was fighting."  
  
"Let's move out guys, we need to find the others." Cloud told everyone and everyone blinked at him. "What?" he asked "Holy shit. Cloud didn't say that damn 'let's mosey.' Crap." Cid said as his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Cloud looked startled "Ah... um... I stopped acting like a blonde?" he asked. Before anyone could say anything, a sword pierced through Cloud's back and through his stomach, his blood spray everyone "Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed and tried to run towards him, but Barret grabbed her arm.  
  
Cloud looked down with wide startled eyes and blood trickled out of his mouth and nose, then the sword slit upward, cutting Cloud in half. The halves tried to pull him together and tried to scream, it failed, fell to his knees. Everyone watched as Cloud turned into something odd and it fell, dead. They turned to the real Cloud, as he used his buster sword as support, sweat glistered on his face; he held his chest and winching with every painful breath and grunted.  
  
"Damn fucker... thought that he could kill me and take over my life..." he grunted and fell on his ass. "Cloud!" Tifa screamed and ran to his side. Zax whistled as he stared down at the bleeding thing "Damn, what a sight." He said "It would explain why Cloud was acting a bit odd." Red added. Xellis knocked Cid aside and started hacking at the creature. "Ah, Xellis... it's dead." Zax told her "Don't care! It hurt Cloud. I promised you that I would protect him." "... well, he's bleeding over there, THAT'S not protecting him." Zax pointed out and Xellis gave him an elixir.  
  
"Forgive me for asking and I might regret asking... but where is Sephiroth?" Red asked and Sephiroth staggered out of now where with a grin on his face "We don't want to know what happened." After Cloud was healed, they all went on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuffie ran as fast as she could, the bird was on her tail. All she managed to do was piss the thing off. She stole a few feathers that she could sell for a lot and slashed its beak; it got mad chased after her.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Yuffie shouted and the bird screeched in reply. It flew up high in the air and dove at her, Yuffie dove behind a fallen ceiling, and the bird missed her, flew back up and circled over head. "Oh Gawd! How the hell am I going to get out of this?" The bird dove at her again and as Yuffie was about to run, Michael jumped up, at the bird, slashed it with his sword and the bird fell down dead. Once Michael landed in a cool pose on the ground, Yuffie ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck "Thank you Michael! You saved me from that ugly bird!" she told him and his tail started thumping against the ground fast.  
  
Everyone came and watched as Michael's tail beated the ground "Why the hell is that doing that?" Cid asked "I hope Vincent made it to Nozomi..." Aeris said "He probably did." "I just wonder what Hojo wanted with her." "We'll find out soon enough." "I wonder what happened to Crisis." "She's probably on the last level area place." Cloud answered "Well, let's go see if she needs help." And they headed for the last level.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they reached it, they all stopped suddenly and stared. It looked a massacre or slaughter had gone on in there, blood covered the floor and walls with bits of unmarked areas, there were huge boulders that used to be part of the ceiling and walls, they saw shattered pieces of a spiked mace, a heart was nailed to one of the walls with one of the spike, an axe laid on the ground covered in blood and forgotten, body parts littered the place, and an intestine lay half on a boulder and on the ground.  
  
They noticed an eye staring up at them, Aeris turned away with a hand to her mouth. "Looks like Crisis gone over board in killing her opponent." Zax commented "Where's Crisis?" Tifa wondered and they spotted her with her back to them hunched over doing something. They walked up to her "Hey Cri..." Cloud didn't finish when Crisis slowly turned her head towards them, with a not happy look on her face.  
  
They saw that she was sewing one of the eye socket close with tread and they clearly saw that the head was sewed back onto the body "WHAT are you DOING?!" Cid demanded "Sewing this thing's eye socket closed... what did it LOOK like I was doing?" "Why?" Zax asked she jabbed her thumb at something, Tifa went over to it and picked up Crisis' ruined coat "Oh." "It destroyed it, didn't it?" "Yes."  
  
"Why is your coat so frickin important? You can just buy another one." Cid told her and Crisis held the needle up to his neck "Want me to poke a hole in your neck and drain you of your blood?" she growled menacingly "Ah... why is your coat SO important?" Barret asked "Do you know how long it takes to wove mytril into tread?! And the silver linings are not just any plain silver dyed tread! I have to make that under water in my realm! The leather of my belt is made from a very rare dragon hide and the buckles are made from a nearly extinct monster tooth!" she explained.  
  
"Oh.... So why are you sewing that thing up? You usually leave the monsters dead." Yuffie asked "This was a pretty strong warrior... and he might come in handy later. And I get to keep his axe for destroying my mace!" "Dude! That axe is huge! You won't be able to carry it!" Crisis stared at the axe, went over to it and picked it up "It is a bit heavy..." she commented and the axe shrank to fit her hands "... ok, what's in the air? 'Cause I think I saw that axe shrink." Zax said "Uh, it did Zax." Aeris told him and Crisis smiled "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS PERFECT! I CAN KILL ANYTHING WITH THIS AXE!!" she exclaimed, the axe grew big again and she started swinging it around.  
  
A few minutes later, after Crisis calmed down, she went back to sewing the warrior back up. "How much longer are you gonna do that?!" Cid demanded "Have you ever heard the saying, 'patience is a virtue'?" Crisis asked "While you are taking your sweet ass time in sewing this thing up! Vincent and his kid are in the clutches of that mad bastard! Or do you even CARE if they die?!" Cid asked. Crisis stood up and turned to him "You just dug yourself a grave Cid." "It was nice knowing you old man."  
  
Crisis sighed and placed a finger to her temple "I don't want to yell at you, so I'm going to explain this so your old and feeble mind can understand. I MAY act like a cold- hearted-bitch-must-prove-guys-wrong-when- they-say-that-females-are-weak-if-you-cross-me-I-will-gut-you-alive-before- you-can-say-'Rufus'most of the time.... Especially around MEN, but that is because I am androphobic, because of a BAD relationship with an ex- boyfriend long ago." Her glaze turned into a death glare "But since I have been hanging out with all you ESPECIALLY the MEN and Vincent! My fear is almost gone and I can trust men again. BUT IF YOU EVER TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE IF VINCENT AND NOZOMI DIE, THEN YOU ARE WRONG! I WOULD TAKE A BULLET OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT SOMEONE THROWS AT THEM FOR THEM! AND WHEN I THOUGHT THAT HOJO KILLED VINCENT I WAS GOING TO AVENGE HIM BY KILLING THE MAD BASTARD! SO DON'T YOU EVER, EVER! TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE THAT THEY DIE OR NOT!!!!!"  
  
Crisis' shoulders heaved as she tried to breath from yelling and everyone was speechless. "I thought you said that you weren't going to yell...and I ain't old!" Cid pouted and Crisis stared at everyone "What?" she asked "Dude! You're afraid of men?!" Zax asked with wide eyes and Crisis blushed "Yeah... I am..." "Weird." Ten minutes later, Crisis finished sewing the warrior back together and she revived it as a zombie "Ok! Let's go!" Cloud told everyone, but Crisis was staring at the last exit down "What's wrong Crisis?" Aeris asked "I don't know... but I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." She answered "You're just jumpy, it'll past." Red told her and Crisis shook her head "No, it's like whenever Xellis has a theory, you get this feeling to be afraid and run screaming... when I have a bad feeling about something, it happens, it's like a sixth sense." She explained.  
  
"So what are you saying?" "I think that half of should go and the other half go back and get the Highwind started just in case we need to make a fast retreat." "Since when have you become the leader?!" "Actually, I agree with Crisis on this." After an argument everyone finally agreed "Ok, six of us will go back and the other six will go ahead. Cid, sorry but since you own the Highwind, you have to go back." Cloud said "I understand..." "I'm going because Vincent is there." Crisis said "I'm going because I'm the leader." "If Cloud's going then I'm going with him." Zax said "If my twin is going then I'm going and for the hell of it." "I go wherever Xellis-chama goes." Sephiroth added "Let's get that monkey back!" Michael said and Crisis whacked him on the head with a paper fan. "So I guess the rest of you have to go back with Cid." "Ok." "If any of you don't make it... can I have your materias?" Yuffie asked them and they just stared at her "Ok, ok I get the hint." She said.  
  
"Ok, let's mos- I mean let's move out!" Cloud said and everyone headed for the different exits "Michael! You better not die down there! If you do! I'll get Crisis to bring you back as a zombie! Because I have something to give you for saving me, so come back alive!" Yuffie shouted after Michael.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally I finish this chapter! I apologize for the late update, I had exams to study for and projects I was forced to do, I didn't have time to write my fics, but I tried to do so anyways, despite school work. Again I apologize for the late update. And also, I had to get Xellis write her part when she was fighting against her opponents and when Sephy gets horny. Again I apologize for those who waited so long for this chapter.  
  
Oh yes, another thing, for those who get confused, I originally had Cloud x Tifa for the pairing because a friend, Dias wanted the pairing like that, but Xellis wanted it Cloud x Zax and so I changed it... Dias wasn't happy last night when I changed it and I thought that she would kill Xellis for the pairing change. I apologize again for this little change and for any confusion people had on the whole Cloud and pairing issue ^^;;;;  
  
End of Chapter 13 


	14. Chapter 14 Resurrection

Ok, chapter 14 is up. Will Hojo resurrect Jenova into Nozomi? Maybe, maybe not, you have to read to find out.  
  
Chapter 14 Resurrection  
  
Nozomi stared in disbelief that her father was dead, even thou she saw him get shot. She shut her eyes tight as more tears rolled down her face "Daddy... daddy..." she called "I'm... not dead yet..." Vincent grunted and Nozomi opened her eyes to watch Vincent sit up, with his metal hand pressed to his shoulder. Nozomi watched as blood seeped between her father's fingers, she wiped her tears away. "I missed on purpose. Too bad I'm not using the bullets that blew your arm off, oh well, this time I'll aim for your chest... after all, they say the only way to kill a vampire is by taking shooting them in the heart. To bad you won't around to watch the resurrection of Jenova, but don't worry, I can use your body for... future purposes." Hojo laughed and aimed the barrel at Vincent's chest.  
  
Nozomi didn't want Hojo to shoot Vincent again, but she didn't know what to do. As Hojo was about to cock the gun, Nozomi decided to do the thing that she was told to do in cases like she was in. She took Hojo's hand and bit down on it as hard as she can. Hojo screamed and Nozomi released her hold on his hand, "You little brat!" and with his other hand, the one holding the gun, Hojo backhanded Nozomi.  
  
Nozomi yelped in pain from the slap and as she landed on her shoulder hard. "NOZOMI!!" Vincent called and Akuma ran at Hojo. Akuma leapt into the air grew huge, and knocked Hojo to the floor. Hojo's gun whirled near Nozomi and she stared at the now huge beast like three-tailed fox that was growling menacingly at Hojo. "...Aku... ma?" she asked confused and Akuma turned his head in her direction and mew as if answering her "Keep him there Akuma." she told him and Akuma bared his teeth at Hojo.  
  
She picked up the gun and ran to Vincent "Are you ok daddy?" she asked looking at his shoulder "I'm fine honey." He told her and with his right hand he touched Nozomi's red cheek and she winced from it and then he embraced Nozomi "I'm so sorry Nozomi, if only I didn't leave you alone, then Hojo wouldn't had the chance to kidnap you. I'm very sorry." He told her and she wrapped her arms around his neck "its ok daddy, it wasn't your fault, no one knew that this would happen, I forgive you." She told him.  
  
Hojo stared up at Akuma's bared teeth, then turned his attention to Vincent and Nozomi, and then stared out of the corner of his at a monitor, "Almost time for the resurrection..." he muttered to himself.  
  
"Nozomi... go into my item bag and bring me a potion." Vincent told her and she nodded, she turned her attention to Akuma "Akuma, if he so much as twitch, bite his head off." She told him and he lowered his face close to Hojo's face. Nozomi picked up her father's gun, materias, looked through the bag and took out one of the potion bottles, she hurried over to Vincent and handed him the bottle, he drank half of the context, his wound healed, and he handed the rest to Nozomi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cloud, Zax, Michael, Xellis, Sephiroth, and Crisis and her zombie made it to the last level stared at the huge closed door. "How are we going to get through that?" Zax asked kicking it "I know!" Cloud exclaimed and took out his ultimate weapon "Omni Slash!" he slashed at the door and when he was done, all he managed to do was put dents and scratches on the steel door.  
  
"Nice try Cloud." Zax told him while patting him on the shoulder "Hey Crisis, can't you get this thing to pound the door open?" Michael asked and Crisis sighed "I can try... but I doubt it's gonna work... Acid, try to punch that door down." She commanded and the Warrior walked up to the door "You named it 'Acid'?" Sephiroth asked "Yeah... because it spits out acid." She answered. Acid punched the door and the doors just bent in "Well, that didn't work." Xellis grinned evilly & produced two brick sized blocks of explosives. "C100! C100!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" She laughed maniacally. The others looked at her for a moment & then sweat-dropped. "Uh, no," Crisis said. "Why?" Xellis asked sadly. "Because, we want to survive the door getting destroyed not go with it!"  
  
Michael rammed into the doors with his horn and got stuck in it, Crisis sweat dropped "Why am I the only person in my family that acts mature?" she asked herself. Then Xellis made a sound. "Hey! I know how to get through!" Everyone looked at her skeptically. "No, really," she said & went over to the door. "This door isn't made of normal metal. This metal can reform itself & when it's attacked it reforms itself thicker in the places that it needs more defense in! If we all attack it at the same time with strong physical attacks, it won't be able to defend against all of us at once & it'll be DEFEATED!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" She laughed maniacally, yet again. Everyone looked at one another "It might work." After Michael pulled away from the door, they all took out their weapons and attacked the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vincent was about to walk up to Hojo and shoot him, but they heard a noise, Akuma, Nozomi, and Vincent turned their glaze to the door. They saw the door get some dents in it and Vincent had a good idea who was behind it "The others must have beaten their opponents." He said "I'm glad." Nozomi replied. Hojo cursed under his breath, he stared at the monitor again and saw that the planets were about to be align, he pressed a button on his watch. Somewhere hidden, a tape recorder started to play voodoo chanting.  
  
Vincent and Nozomi heard the strange chanting and looked up "What's that noise daddy?" she asked Vincent "I don't know honey." He answered, then Nozomi started having this tight feeling in her chest and she clutched her shirt and winched. Vincent noticed her "What's wrong Nozomi?" he asked her "I'm fine daddy... my chest just feels a little tight..." she said and sweat glistered on her forehead. The pain increased and Nozomi fell to her knees "Nozomi!" Vincent fell down next to her. Nozomi started breathing hard, her eyes were shut tight, and sweat rolled from her brow.  
  
The chanting started getting louder and increasing, the alignment of the planets had been completed and a power engulfed Nozomi. She started screaming, when it all stopped, Nozomi slumped forward. Vincent caught her and shook her lightly "Nozomi! Nozomi wake up. Are you alright?" asked Vincent worried.  
  
Nozomi stirred and Vincent believed that she'll be alright, when a shot reverberated throughout the lab, Vincent eyes widen, then pain slowly spread through his body, and he winced. Nozomi pulled away from him, backing up with the gun held in front of her, with the barrel still smoking. Vincent placed his hand to his stomach, and came away with blood.  
  
Nozomi's hair fell into her face so Vincent couldn't see her eyes, but a smile appeared on her face and she giggled as she lowered the gun "Did that hurt? I hope so, 'cause that's what I was intending to do... make you die slowly." She started laughing and Vincent saw her eyes, they weren't the sweet, innocent eyes anymore, they were cat-like and had evil in them. "No..." Vincent said as he passed out. Jenova has been resurrected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crisis was hacking at the door with the new axe she acquired, when she heard something on the other side of the door. She stopped and pressed her ear to the door "Crisis? What are you doing?" Cloud asked and the others stopped and stared at Crisis. She held her hand up and listen "There's chanting going on in there." She told them "Can you make out what its saying?" Zax asked "I can't hear most, but I can hear some through this door... arise, we command you to rise once again to finish what was not done... we command you to rise in the body we give you..." she said.  
  
"What does it mean?" Cloud asked confused and Crisis pulled away from the door "It's a summoning chant. Voodoo Priest or Priestess uses it to summon a spirit into a body, like a sacrifice... only when the 'host' gets a spirit to posses them, they have no control on their body, the spirit does, but there are a few occasion when the owner of the body could control parts of their body or their whole body." Crisis explained.  
  
"How do you know? Have you ever used that?" Sephiroth asked "No..." Crisis answered a bit nervous. Everyone just stared "Alright! It was just once long ago! But I had a good reason and the body didn't have a soul anymore!" she replied. "What is Hojo summoning in there?" Cloud asked "One way to find out, besides, we're almost through with this door." "A few more hits have to do it." Xellis added.  
  
A few hits later, the door came crashing down, everyone went in and the first thing they noticed was that Nozomi's pet had grown big and had Hojo at bay. But the first thing that Crisis noticed was Vincent on the floor with blood slowly polling under him and Nozomi was laughing like she had gone insane. "VINCENT!!" Crisis cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*gasp!* Jenova has been resurrected into Nozomi! Jenova shot Vincent! NO! What would happen next? I have no clue.  
  
End of Chapter 14 


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome to Hell

God! I apologize for this LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG update. I had a major writer's block and I wanted to write and attempt to finish my other fics. ^^;;;  
I also got this idea from the Records of Lodoss War anime, where that Goddess of Destruction was being resurrected into Neese... I think that's how you spell her name...  
  
Chapter 15 Welcome to Hell  
  
Nozomi didn't know what was going on. She felt like her brain was going to explode and she thought something went into her. Then she felt like she was pulled deep within herself. She found herself floating in darkness, "Where am I? What's going on? What happened to daddy?" she asked herself and her question echoed.  
A light glowed behind her and she turned to look at it, she saw as her daddy caught her as she fell, then she heard the familiar sound of a gun going off, and Vincent pulled away, she saw the pain on his face and the blood on his hand. "NO!" she cried in horror for she knew that she shot her daddy. "Yes." A voice hissed and Nozomi whirled around to see Jenova staring back at her.  
  
She gasped and stared at horror at Jenova "What . . . what happened? Where did you come from? Where am I?" Nozomi asked and Jenova smiled "Why my dear child." Jenova began with fake kindness dripping in her voice "I have possessed you and I shot your father. And as where you are . . . Welcome to Hell. MY version of Hell for you my dear girl." Jenova said spreading her arms wide apart.  
  
Nozomi gasped again "Why? Why did you do all this?" Nozomi asked again.  
Jenova's smile widen "I'm sure that Hojo was kind enough to tell you what I am about to do. You see, Hojo has created you FOR me." Jenova explained.  
  
"No!" Nozomi exclaimed "Yes! I will rule all of the pitiful humans on this pathetic planet!" Jenova laughs echoed and Nozomi clamped her hands over her ears "I don't believe this . . . this is a nightmare. When I wake up . . . I'll be safe with daddy . . ." she said to herself.  
"Foolish child. Your 'DADDY' is dying from the bullet wound I gave him." Jenova told her.  
  
Nozomi decided to try and be brave "I won't let you use me to rule everyone on this planet like a goddess . . . I'll stop you first!" she told Jenova and Jenova smirked "I would like to see that child." She told Nozomi and something bind Nozomi "No!" she cried "It's rather sad that I can't get rid of you, all well you are one with me now, soon everyone will be . . . enjoy as your father dies and I KILL the rest my dear." Jenova said as she slowly disappeared and Nozomi began screaming for Jenova to come back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry for this being a short fic and again, I apologize for this LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait for this chapter . . . I had such difficult working on this chapter.  
  
End of chapter 15 


End file.
